V o l a r e
by Cierce
Summary: Jubilee goes to college and returns for a wedding. Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long!
1. Default Chapter

Volare By

**Volare**  
By: Cierce 

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^) The songs aren't mine either.  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a wedding.  
Rated: G

The sun shown brightly cascading its golden beams upon the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Flowers were blooming in full glory as if they shouted, "Celebrate! Its summer!" In the backyard, Ororo Munroe anxiously flitted back and forth making sure that each detail was perfect. Bobby Drake straightened his tie and tapped her on the shoulder, "Relax Storm, the place looks perfect. If you keep fluttering like a hummingbird, you're gonna get all sweaty, and I'm not sitting next to you." Ororo smiled, imagine Bobby being the voice of reason!  
"I cannot help being anxious Robert. I want everything to be perfect for them...They've worked so hard, they deserve the best." Bobby tugged on his collar, "Relax. They're part of the X-Men. They already joined the best team, and they're gonna get the best graduation possible. I mean, I even wore a suit just because Jubilee asked me to!"   
"Would it not be more precise to state that Miss Lee beat you in a bet, and this is your penance?" Hank McCoy walked up to join the group, "Ororo, you are a feast for the eyes." Storm blushed, "Thank you Hank. Paige took me shopping, she kept saying that I needed to get a new dress. I think that our Jubilation's shopping habits have finally rubbed off on Paige." Bobby laughed, "That sounds like Jubes, any occasion is cool, just as long as she can get a shopping trip out of the deal!"  
* * * * * * * *  
Upstairs, in the girl's rooms, Jubilation Lee, Monet St. Croix, Paige Guthrie and Elisa Nydor were busy with last minute touch ups on their hair and face.   
"Ah can't believe that we're finally gonna graduate! Its been so long since we started..." Paige's eyes began to mist as she recalled the memorable times that the foursome had shared. Elisa looked at Paige and ran over scolding her gently, "Now Paige, we have to stop crying. We did that last night. Today is a happy day, today is the day we walk to the podium and talk about what it means to graduate with a 4.3 GPA." Jubilee laughed, "Paige, I'm jealous! You got a 4.3? Where was I while you were studying? All I got was a measly 3.8 - I even was best friends with the math and science teachers! We smuggled twinkies together! You think they could've at least given me a 4.0!" she sat on the bed, "what's the world coming to?" Monet smiled knowingly and continued to apply eyeliner as Paige answered from the bathroom, "You were sneaking twinkies with the teachers, while Ah was studying like a good student!" Jubilee made a face, "So? Oh yeah, I think you'll deliver a great speech Paige...straight from the farm with an accent and all!" Paige stormed out of the bathroom, smiling a bobby pin grin. "Ah know." Monet laughed, "There was once a time when Jubilation's comment would have caused you to argue back. What happened Paige?"   
"She caved." Elisa answered while applying blush to her creamy complexion. Paige smiled, "Ah didn't...Ah just...Ah just...Ah caved." Everyone laughed as they finished preparation for the graduation.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Sean Cassidy walked up to the girl's room. He knocked on the door, and was answered by giggles and Monet's ever confident, "Who is it?" He answered her, voice cracking just a little,  
"Tis Sean. The ceremony begins in five minutes, so yee lasses had best be ready. The only reply he got was Jubilee's panicked voice, "Where's my cap?!" This was replied my Monet's, "Perhaps if you were to keep track of your belongings, they wouldn't disappear on you." Which in turn was answered by Jubilee's, "Stuff it M...I need my cap!!" Sean chuckled. He hoped that things would work out correctly, preferably ending with a found cap.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Emma looked over the assembled guests. She was pleased that so many people had come to see the graduation of her students. She watched as Sean talked with the Professor, and she adjusted her previous thought. *Their* students. They were as much his as they were hers. She adjusted the podium, and mentally called Sean to the stage. As soon as he got there, and she had made sure the students were in place, she began, "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Today, we have come to recognize the graduation of a group of mutants as diverse in both powers, nationalities and ideas for the future as yourselves. They have worked hard the past three years, and are ready to join the X-Men. As I am sure that you would rather hear someone other than me talk, let us bring in the graduating class of 2002." In walked the six students, and Sean was relieved to see Jubilee with both cap and gown. They sat in the provided seats, as Paige walked up to the podium. She gave both Emma and Sean a hug, then faced the audience.  
"Ah wanted to thank you all for coming on behalf of all us students. It really means a lot to know that ya'all support us. Ah'm pleased to see both family and team members alike. Ya'all can't possibly believe how surprised Ah was to be given the honor to be class valedictorian. Ah was sure that there would be none in a class of six. However, Miss Frost firmly replied that Ah had worked hard, and that Ah deserved this spot. Today Ah was reminded of just how hard Ah worked. Ah won't say who it was who reminded me, but Ah'm sure ya'all can guess. She stated that it wasn't fair that she had received a 3.8 (which is a very good GPA) when she had been best friends with both the math and science teachers, going for twinkie raids with them and everything. While she was out playing, Ah was studying. Ah don't mean to raise mahself by stepping on mah friend. Ah merely wanted to show how it takes all types to make a team. All of us contributed in many different ways." Paige looked at the guests, "Ah know that this is a happy day, but Ah wouldn't feel right about graduating without remembering the members of Generation X who are not here today..." Paige wiped her eyes, "They gave the ultimate gift to our fight. They believed in the dream, and sacrificed themselves for it..." Paige choked the last words out. "Ah'm sorry, Ah wanted to get through this without crying." Jono stood and walked to his girlfriend. He put a loving arm around her shoulders. *I think I can help gel. Paige wanted to talk of Clarice, who gave her life during the Phalanx; and of Everett, who gave his life last year during a crisis at the school. If it weren't for either of these two, then we wouldn't be here today.* Jono looked at Paige who smiled and mouthed 'Thanks.' *No problem luv.* he sent to her, as he went back to his seat. Paige smiled at the guests. "Jono said what Ah had wanted to say to ya'all, and he did a great job. Now that Ah've recovered, Ah wanted to tell the world to watch out, 'cause we're free to roam now!"  
* * * * * * * * *  
It had been two weeks since graduation, and the team had gone their separate ways. Jono and Paige had left for X-Force, Monet had returned to Algeria to take over her father's job as ambassador, Angelo had decided to stay with the X-Men in order to help Hank in the lab. Elisa stayed at the Massachusetts Academy, helping to teach the new recruits of Generation X. Only Jubilee was doubtful of where she wanted to go. She knew that she was expected to rejoin the X-Men, but recently she had been rethinking her decision to stay. She sat in her room staring out the window. Bobby's voice brought her back to reality, "JUBES, MAIL!" Jubilee sighed as she left the safe haven of her room. "WHERE?!" she bellowed down the stairs. "KITCHEN!" Bobby shouted back. Jubilee smiled as she entered the kitchen, "WHERE?!" she yelled. "ON THE COUNTER!" Bobby bellowed back, grinning. "So, do you think everyone has been annoyed for the day?" She laughed, "I hope so." Bobby grin grew even bigger (if that were at all possible) "Our job is done." She laughed as she turned to leave, bumping into Angelo.   
"Sorry Ange, mail's on the counter." He looked at her with laughing eyes, "Si, I think the whole mansion knows by now thanks to you two." He noticed Jubilee's envelope just then, "What's that Chica?" She looked at the envelope, "It's from a college I mailed to, I don't know if I should open it, I don't want to know if I got rejected." Bobby frowned, "Why don'tcha open it at dinner? That way if you get in everyone will know at once." Jubilee stared at him, "And if I was rejected?" Bobby blanched, and Angelo answered, "You won't."  
"Wish I had your confidence." Jubilee left to return to her room.  
* * * * * * * * *  
That night at dinner, Jubilee tried rather unsuccessfully to get the attention all the X-Men seated round the table. However, her problem was soon solved when she complained to Wolverine.  
"Wolvie, I have something important to say, and I can't get them to listen to me!" A loud SNIKT soon quieted the table. The professor looked at Logan expectantly. Logan shrugged, "The Kid has somethin' to say." Jubilee smiled at him, "Thanks Wolvie." she turned to the rest of the table, "I mailed an application to a college and this," she waved the envelope, "is their reply."   
"What do they say?" Scott started a barrage of questions.  
"Were you accepted?"  
"Where is it?"  
"What college?"  
Jubilee cleared her throat, "I haven't even opened it yet, I wanted it to be in front of all of you. I may be holding a rejection letter." Gambit laughed, "Sure petite. Remy want to know if you made it. Open de letter chere." Jubilee opened the letter with trembling hands. She pulled out the letter and began to read. Her face went emotionless. She folded the letter and looked at the people around the table. Then she grinned, "I was accepted! I start in two months." This was greeted by a chorus of congratulations, and then Jean asked, "Where is it Jubilee?" Jubilee swallowed.   
"Rome." The table went quiet.  
"As in Rome, _Italy_?" Warren asked. Jubilee nodded, "Its a really good school, I'll get a great education, and its such a good opportunity to study, and see the culture and..." She faded off. Logan cleared his throat, "Two months hunh? Looks like you've got a lot of shopping to do Darlin'."  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee opened the mailbox in front of her small apartment, juggling groceries and bike as she did so. She reached in, grabbed a bundle of letters and shut the box. After shoving the letters in the grocery bag, she walked to the small shed and locked her bike inside. Then she continued up the steps to her door, opened it and stepped inside. The scent of lemon wafted through the house and she inhaled deeply. She loved lemon, it reminded her of Southern California where the lemons grew thick on trees in almost every yard. She was vaguely aware of the eggs, butter, bread and chicken she put away as she remembered America. It was only when she had pulled the milk out that a bill flew out of the bag. She stashed the milk in the fridge, and shifted through the stack of mail she had grabbed from the bag.  
"Bill...bill...bill...coupons, gonna hafta check those later...bill...junk...junk...catalog... hunh?" She checked the return address again, "from Xavier? What the heck is he sending me...? It had better not be another 'please come home Jubilation' letter. I told him I liked it here." She opened the envelope quickly, "What the...it looks like an invitation. Lessee..." She read the message:

_Jubilee,  
I know that you have stated previously that you want to remain in Italy, but I wanted to let you know that Jono and I are getting married in three months. I would like you to be a bridesmaid, and share our happiness. I write in hopes that you accept and could come to Westchester in about two months. The others don't know that I invited you, so there's no pressure. I hope to see you soon.   
Love,   
Paige  
P.S. Do you want chicken or steak?_

Jubilee stared at the letter, still unsure of what to think. She half expected the darn thing to bite her. This was the absolutely last thing she expected anyone to send her. A slow smile spread across her lips, lighting up her whole face.  
"So, Jono and Paige are finally gonna tie the knot. Guess I'd better start on their present." She stopped to think, "Wonder who asked who...I bet anything it was Paige."  
She put on the radio as she began to paint. Dean Martin filled the room,  
  
_Return to me  
Oh my dear I'm so lonely  
Hurry back, hurry back  
Oh my love hurry back  
I'm yours._

_Return to me  
For my heart wants you only  
Hurry home, hurry home  
Won't you please hurry home  
To my arms._

Jubilee stopped painting and listened. She felt a twang of homesickness as the music enveloped her. She closed her eyes and began to dance with an invisible partner.

_My darling  
If I hurt you, I'm sorry  
Forgive me  
And please say you are mine.  
  
Return to me  
Please come back Bellonia  
Hurry back, hurry home  
To my arms, to my lips and my heart._  
  
_Ritorna me  
Caddamia tiamo  
Solo du, solo du,   
Solo du mia cuo  
_   
* * * * * * * * *  
She walked up the familiar sidewalk with a sense of dread. It had been five years, a year later than she had promised to stay in Italy, and she was unsure of how the others would take her sudden return. As the old building drew closer, the dread turned to apprehensiveness. Would they miss her, would they be happy, angry, curious - yes, hurt... The list went on and on. She wondered what everyone was doing, had done, in the past two years. She hadn't visited since the end of her junior year in college.   
Jubilee took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She steadied her shaking hand, and rang the bell. The door opened and a brown haired head appeared. Jubilee tried to hide her surprise.  
"Can I help you miss?" The girl looked at her with large grey eyes, obviously wondering who this person was and how she had gotten past the gate. Jubilee hesitated...contemplating running back for the safety of the road and a motel room. The girl stared at Jubilee and wondered if she heard her.  
"Are you looking for someone miss? Do you want me to get them for you?" She stared at Jubilee's luggage.  
"Umm...Yes, I'm looking for..." Jubilee wondered who she could depend on not to throw her out, "umm...Bobby...Bobby Drake." she finished hastily, " is he here?" The girl eyed Jubilee carefully, then replied, "Just one moment please." She shut the door and Jubilee could here a very loud, slightly muffled, "BOBBY!!!!!!!!!!! DOOR!!!!!!!" Jubilee grinned, and quickly hid her amusement when the door opened.  
"He's coming miss." Jubilee gave her a small smile.  
"Thank you." She turned around to view the grounds. There were several new trees, she supposed that this was Ororo's handiwork, and parts of the yard had exotic flowers that Jubilee thought she should like to paint. She glanced at her bag quickly, thinking of Paige and Jono's present. Her thoughts were interrupted when a very familiar, "Sorry I took so long, I had to teach a young lady how rude it is to yell." She turned around slowly, coming face to face with a lopsided grin.  
"Hi," she said meeting his stare. He squinted at her, face contorted in concentration. "Whatsa matter Popsicle? Don't you remember me?" Suddenly, his face spread into a radiant smile, "Jubes!" He engulfed her in a huge hug and proceeded to spin her around. "What are you doing back? I thought you ditched us for Italy!" She grinned at him, trying to slow her heart's beating, "Shows what you know! I'm here for the wedding!" He blinked, "How'd you know that - "   
"Jono and Paige were getting married?" Bobby nodded while Jubilee grinned, "She invited me dummy! I'm a bridesmaid. Now, where is she? I want to congratulate the bride and groom."  
"They're out now," Bobby grinned and grabbed her wrist, "But I know Hank's home!" Bobby pulled her inside the house, forgetting her luggage.  
"Bobby! My bags! The wedding present is in them, and my clothes, and my -"   
"So I'll send the shrimp after them." He yelled into the mansion, "SHRIMP!" The brown haired girl stepped into the room, "My name's not shrimp." Bobby ignored her, "Take the bags to the room I never let you in...the one on the third floor. HURRY!" as the girl left with Jubilee's bags, Bobby winked at Jubes, "Your room hasn't changed at all." Jubilee felt her stomach flip as Bobby proceeded to drag her through the mansion.  
"Unngh," Jubilee let a sound of disgust escape her lips.Bobby stopped running, and she nearly ploughed into his back.  
"What?" his face looked confused as he studied Jubilee.Her face had narrowed, and her dark hair was swept up into a ponytail that barely reached her shoulders.She wore a simple white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.A pair of canvass tennis shoes completed the outfit, and the sheer simplicity of the outfit set off her delicate features and natural beauty. A look of confusion swept across her face, "Hunh?"  
"Why'd you 'unngh'?" Bobby looked thoroughly bewildered. Jubilee laughed, and somewhere in heaven the angels began to sing. At least that's what Bobby thought must have happened. The mansion had sorely missed Jubilee's laugh. Everyone had been out of sorts for months when she declared she wasn't returning. Jubilee flashed him a grin and answered.  
"Italy changes people Bobby. I've grown up. Pokemon and Sailor Moon and Brittany Spears no longer interest me." Bobby put his hands on his heart and staggered backwards,  
"Jubilee grew up? The world must be ending!" Jubilee looked at Bobby pointedly,   
"All people grow up Bobby. I'm twenty-three years old. I spent six years of my life playing baby to the X-Men...Don't look at me like that, its true you know. I was worried that if you guys didn't feel like you had to protect me, I'd loose you." As her voice began to crack, Bobby pulled her into a big hug. Jubilee swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, "I had to find myself. That's why I went away; not because I cared about college, but because it was an excuse to leave for awhile. Don't you understand?" Her eyes pleaded with him.  
"'Course I understand Jubes, heck, I had to find myself too. But what I don't get is that you kept promising you'd come back, then all of a sudden, out of the blue, you didn't."  
"I'm sorry. Its just - I was enjoying life, and my freedom...I could be who I wanted to be, do what I wanted, forget vegetables existed without 'Ro's ever constant, 'Jubilee...'" she laughed, but was cut short by a loud shh from Bobby.  
"What," she whispered anxiously.  
"Scott's home." Bobby grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the stairs. Confused, Jubilee followed,  
"Cyke? Shouldn't we say hi?" Bobby looked at her with eyes that clearly said, 'You haven't been here in two years. Let me decide...NO!'  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee was shoved into her room, and left alone after the door shut behind her. She tried to open it, but found it locked. _What the heck is going on?_ She turned and looked at her room. Bobby was right. The room hadn't changed a bit. There were still ORGY and *NSYNC posters on the walls, and that horrible Pikachu doll on her bed. Jubilee decided that if this was where she was going to stay for two months, she would have to change the room. _Lessee_...Jubilee inhaled deeply, and promptly began to cough. _Dusting_! She opened the window, and found an old shirt in a drawer. _Wish I could get out to get polish. Oh well, guess I gotta do with what I have. _Jubilee cleared the dresser of Hello Kitty toys and other such trinkets. Then she blew. From the dresser came a tornado of musty dust. _Wow, Bobby was right when he said my room was just the way I'd left it._ Jubilee attacked the furniture with the shirt, and finally after ten minutes, managed to remove most of the dust. Then she started on the desk and finally the nightstand. After forty-five minutes, the room began to look dust free. She placed the jade green lamp on the dresser, and proceeded to make a pile of things she would eventually throw away. Twenty minutes later, she was so engrossed in removing the bedding from her bed (where else^^) that she failed to notice the door slowly open. A brown haired head poked through.  
"Can I come in?" Jubilee jumped, and then chided herself. _Jumping! Geeze, what would Wolvie think?_ She turned and smiled at the girl.   
"Sure. Gets lonely in here without anyone to talk to." _But I'm used to it..._ She sat on her bare mattress, "Hey, I don't bite. Come in and shut the door. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think no one's supposed to know I'm here." She grinned, "I'm Jubilee. You're..." Jubilee thought, "Shrimp...?" The girl giggled and made a face.  
"My name's Anne. Bobby gave me that stupid name 'cause I'm shorter than Logan." _Logan...Wolvie. _Jubilee looked at the girl...Anne, "Is he here?"  
"Bobby," Anne asked, "Yeah, he's down stairs talking to Cyke 'bout somethin'...promises I think." Jubilee sighed.  
"Not Bobby, Wol- Logan." Anne frowned,   
"No, I think he's at a bar...I think. Say, who are you anyways? Bobby must know you, but no one's ever mentioned a Jubilee before. And this room...it was always off limits." Jubilee smiled gently.  
"Its my old room." She looked at the girl. Anne couldn't be that much older than she was when she first joined. Thirteen or fourteen.   
"No way! You were an X-Man!?" Anne's eyes grew huge, "But...you're not in any of the files." Jubilee began to put two and two together. First Bobby not wanting her to be near Cyke, and then her files missing.   
"We got in a fight. I went off to college, and then decided to stay awhile longer, and Chuck flipped. Now I suppose I've been disowned."  
"Harsh." Anne's eyes were sympathetic. Then she brightened, "Hey, you need some help? I know where they keep some stuff in the attic, and I could get fresh bed stuff, and polish, and Cinch, and a vacuum, and -" Jubilee interrupted Anne.  
"Sure, I could always use help, but no vacuum...Cyke might flip." Jubilee's grin was matched by that of the energetic Anne. She practically flew out of the room...perhaps she did fly. One could never be too sure with the X-Men.


	2. V o l a r e C h a p t e r T w o

Bobby walked into the kitchen

**Volare (Chapter Two)**  
By: Cierce 

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^) The songs aren't mine either.  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a reunion.  
Rated: G

Bobby walked into the kitchen. There he found a seemingly happy Scott Summers. Bobby quickly summed up the scene. Scott had been grocery shopping, and was whistling. Bobby hoped he was happy, because he wasn't going to take the news too well.  
"Huhuhuhmm," Bobby cleared his throat, "Hi Cyke! What's up?"  
"The sky." Bobby groaned inwardly. _Yup, Scott's in a good mood. Why else would he make corny jokes? _He tried again,   
"How was the grocery store?" Scott's eyes lit up, and Bobby smiled. _Bingo. Houston, we have contact.   
_ "I found the best discount on artichoke hearts! Two jars for a dollar! I bought ten jars of course. Honestly I don't know what they were thinking when they priced them." Bobby secretly grimaced. _Maybe they were thinking no one wants to eat these, lets put them on sale. _Instead he said,  
"That's great! Scott, I've got a question for you."  
"Shoot." Scott answered from the pantry. Bobby took a deep breath.  
"If someone makes a promise, but they take longer than they thought they would to answer it, is it still good? I mean say this person, who incidentally is my friend, promised something, but almost didn't pull through." Scott looked at Bobby.  
"Did they keep their promise?"  
"Yeah, only they were about two years late." Scott sighed.  
"Bobby, what promise did you almost break?" Bobby shook his head,  
"Not me!"   
"Ok, who."  
"Promise you won't get mad?" Bobby looked at Scott. Scott sighed, this was getting irritating.  
"I promise. Now, WHO?" _Breathe Bobby. Breathe Bobby. Breathe Bobby. Breathe Bobby._  
"Jubilee." Scott's face went white. _Uh oh. Not a good sign.   
_ "Explain." Scott's voice was cold.  
"Paige-invited-Jubilee-to-the-wedding-and-she-acepted-and-is-going-to-be-a-bridesmaid..." Bobby took a deep breath and continued, "and-guess-what, she's-here!" Scott's face took an unnatural purple shade. Suddenly, thanks to Murphy's wonderful law, Anne came into the room, arms full of cleaning supplies. Scott was at the end of his rope and glared at the girl.  
"WHAT are you doing!?" Anne faltered, and nearly dropped the Cinch.   
"C-Cleaning." Anne looked slightly pale. She'd only been here a week, and had never seen Scott this mad - not even when Bobby had put peanut butter in his shoes!   
"Where." Scott's voice cut across the room like a hot knife through butter.  
"Upstairs..."Anne faded off. Scott needed to here no more. He took off for the staircase. Bobby chased after him.  
"Anne!" he called, "Get Hank! Go to Jube's room!" Anne ran for the furry scientist.  
* * * * * * * * *   
Hank McCoy was busy cleaning a small chemical spill on his lab table, when the door burst open. He looked up to see Anne's pale face, and large grey eye's.   
"Anne, whatever seems to-" Hank was cut off.  
"Beast, stop Scott...Jubilee -" Hank needed to hear no more. He was already halfway up the stairs. _Oh my stars and garters. I was afraid this would happen!  
* * * * * * * * *   
_Scott ran up the stairs two at a time. He could hear Bobby calling to him to settle down. But this time he would not be the quiet, calm one... He reached Jubilee's door and opened it rather forcefully.  
Jubilee spun around as the door opened, nearly dropping the armload of trinkets she held. When she saw Scott, she forgot about her load, and let them fall to the ground.  
"Hi..." Jubilee gave Scott a weak smile. "Long time no see..."  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Scott shouted, his fists shaking with anger. Bobby appeared at the door behind him, followed by Anne and Hank.   
"Perhaps, my friend, this would be better discussed - " Hank was interrupted by a loud,  
"SHUT UP!" from Scott.  
"Look Cyke, I won't yell if you don't! Just listen to me for once damnit!" Jubilee's outburst startled Scott.  
"Fine." Scott's voice went cold, and his eyes were slits under his shades.  
"What do you want to know." This wasn't a question, nor was it the same Jubilee that Hank once knew talking. This was a grown woman.  
"Why are you back?" Scott's voice hung ice on every word.  
"Paige invited me."   
"WHAT!" Scott began to turn purple again. "I FORBADE ALL CONTACT WITH YOU!"  
"PERHAPS THAT WAS WHY ANNE DIDN'T KNOW I EXISTED! WHY SCOTT?! WHY DID YOU DELETE MY FILES? WHY DID YOU WIPE ME OUT OF EVERYONE'S LIFE?!" Jubilee had tears in her eyes.  
"YOU left here! YOU didn't want to return! YOU tell us why! YOU jilted us!"   
"Oh crap..." Jubilee's voice died down to a whisper, and she sat on the bed. Her hands covered her face. Bobby stepped towards her, to try and comfort her. He was held back by Hank, who shook his head. Even though neither was a telepath, the message was quite clear. _They need to work this out.  
_Jubilee lifted her head. Tear stains marked her face, and her nose had begun to run. She sniffled and spoke. "I was going to be married."  
Scott stood in shock. This was something he hadn't expected.   
"What?..." he asked weakly.  
"I was engaged for about a month. I said I wasn't returning because of him... He didn't want to know you all. I was so stupid, and I agreed..." Tears ran freely down her face. This time Bobby and Anne went to Jubilee. Hank stood uncomfortably against to wall.  
"And..." he prompted.  
"He was going to move in with me. We were packing, and I found something... It was an old FOH uniform. When I asked him about it, he told me he didn't associate with mutants. Then I told him I couldn't marry him. We fought, and he tried to hit me. I ducked, and tried to leave." Jubilee was sobbing and leaning against Bobby while Anne handed her a Kleenex. "Then he grabbed me...I screamed and swung at him. I hit his nose, and he grabbed his knife. I was so scared...I used my fireworks to blind him. Then I was able to knock him out. I called the cops after that..." Jubilee buried her face against Bobby and sobbed. Scott looked horrible. He felt so guilty.   
"Anne..." Scott began quietly, "I'd like to introduce you to one of the greatest X-Men I have ever known. Her name is Jubilee..." Jubilee looked at Scott and smiled through a tear stained face. She rose and gave him a hug. He returned it full force. It wasn't much, he knew, but it was a start.  
Soon, everyone was involved in one big group hug.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Two days after the 'Incident' (as those involved called it), Jubilee was placing new trinkets in her room. It had been decided that Jubilee would stay for a year, and they would decide what to do from there. Anne sat on her bed and watched. The girl had taken a strong liking and fascinated admiration to the spirited Jubilee.   
"So tell me again what happened when you and Angelo were training in the Biosphere?" Anne never lacked for questions. Jubilee grinned,  
"We ditched and went swimming instead. When Sean found out... Lets just say that a redheaded Irish teacher is bad, but give him a sonic scream, and that is BAD." Jubilee placed the vase with the Calla Lilies on her dresser.   
In two days her room had transformed. Gone were the old Pokemon bed sheets. Pale green ones had replaced them. An apple blossom comforter and pillows had also taken residence on her bed. The walls had been freshly painted white, and Jubilee had painted little leaves around the top perimeter of the room. Instead of the Pikachu doll, a soft teddy bear now called her bed 'home.' Brittany Spears and *NSYNC were forever banished from her walls. There now hung a framed poster entitled 'Light at Two Lights.' This was a charming post-impressionist piece by American artist Edward Hopper (I have this poster...its beautiful!) Various other paintings of light houses and sailboats were hung in the room. On her dresser sat a model sailboat, and a small jade green lamp. A wooden hairbrush, a stereo, and a small stone elephant (a gift from Ororo) finished the dresser. On the desk sat a laptop, and a vase of lilies. Jubilee had certainly matured during her absence. She seemed to discover that simplicity makes a stronger impact than bold bright colors.   
Anne was in awe of the woman who waltzed in and mesmerized everyone. Gambit and Rogue had stopped fighting over every little thing, Angelo had stopped moping over his ex, and Paige and Jono stopped worrying over the minute details of the wedding. Even Wolverine had stopped drinking every night. Anne had noticed that he seemed a bit...proud(?) of Jubilee. She felt that he felt more for Jubilee than he was letting on.   
"Jubes, what's Italy like?" Jubilee smiled as she remembered.  
"Beautiful...Its so fresh and alive. You wake up in the morning and look out your window and see nothing but happy people, old buildings and hills. At least that's what I saw." Jubilee looked at the impish thirteen year old. "What about you? I don't know anything about you. What's your mutant power?" Anne smiled.  
"I can fly. I also can understand Hank's lectures." Anne laughed. Her laughter sounded like tinkling bells. "How long have you been painting?"  
"About three years. The professor at the college I went to said I had natural talent." Jubilee laughed.  
"They still have Piotr's landscapes hanging. I never met him. Was he nice?" Anne had asked a simple question. She didn't realize that Jubilee had known Piotr and his sister, and now both were dead.   
"Very." She turned around and grinned. "Any other questions?" Anne opened her mouth to ask more, but was cut off when the door opened.  
"Chica, Paige wants to take you to try on your dress. And Anne, the Prof wants you to study for your test tomorrow." Angelo grinned as Anne made a face. After Anne had left, Angelo smiled.  
"She's taken a liking to you Jubes."  
"She's a good kid Ange."  
* * * * * * * * *  


Paige, Rogue, Elisa and Jubilee zipped down the freeway heading towards the mall. The blue Mercedes Benz cruised along, weaving in and out of traffic.   
"Jubes, put a CD in, will you?" After five years, Paige's accent had all but vanished.  
"Sure...hmm what should I play?" Jubilee flipped through the CD's. "Got it!" She put the CD in the player. Barry Manilow sang, and the other's joined in.   
"We dreamers have our ways  
Of facing rainy days  
And Somehow we survive.  
We keep the feelings warm  
Protect them from the storm  
Until our time arrives.  
Then one day the sun appears  
And we come shining through those lonely years" Elisa sang along with Barry, her alto sounding beautiful. Out of all Gen X, Elisa had had the best voice. As the chorus started, the others joined in a not so melodic harmony.  
  
"I made it through the rain  
And kept my world protected.  
I made it through the rain  
And kept my point of view.  
I made it through the rain  
And found my self respected   
By the others who   
Got rained on too   
And made it through." Rouge held the last note for about two minutes, nearly drowning out Elisa and the next verse.  
  
"When friends are hard to find  
And life seems so unkind  
Sometimes you feel afraid.  
Just think beyond the clouds  
And rise above the crowds  
And start your own parade" Jubilee warbled away at the next two lines.  
"Cause when I chased my fears away  
That's when I knew that I could finally say"  
  
"I made it through the rain  
And kept my world protected.  
I made it through the rain  
And kept my point of view.  
I made it through the rain  
And found my self respected   
By the others who   
Got rained on too   
And made it through.  
  
I made it through the rain  
And kept my world protected.  
I made it through the rain  
And kept my point of view.  
I made it through the rain  
And found my self respected   
By the others who   
Got rained on too   
And made it through.  
And made it through.  
And made it through." The girls sang, not entirely on key, and cracked up when the song ended.   
"With the exception on Elisa, Ah think that was the worst singin' Ah've evah heard!" Rogue gasped between laughs.  
* * * * * * * * *  
The girls pulled into the parking lot at the Westchester Mall. They had decided that after they had been fitted for dresses, they had some serious shopping to do.   
"All right people, I don't want to hear any, and Elisa I mean _any_, complaining about the dresses." Paige warned them as they entered the dress shop. Everyone oohed and aahed at the different dresses hanging on hooks and mannequins around the store. In the middle of the floor, a clerk was busily pinning a bridal dress that was being tried on by a customer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the clerk walked up to Rogue.  
"How can I help you today?" Rogue blushed.  
"Naht me. Ah'm a bridesmaid. The bride is ovah there. Hey Sugah, come talk to the lady." Paige walked up to the smiling clerk.  
"I was here about a week ago, and I ordered some dresses. I need to have them fitted, these are the bridesmaids." No one heard Rogue mutter about always being a bridesmaid, and never the bride.  
"Of course," the blond clerk smiled, displaying a set of perfectly straight, white teeth, "If I could just get your ticket..."  
"Sure," Paige dug into her purse, "that's funny...I know I put it here. Wait a minute...here it is." Paige grinned sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that. I thought that I had lost it for a minute." She handed the ticket to the clerk, whose nametag read Sharon. Sharon went to the back, and the others waited.   
Elisa wandered over to the rack of dresses, and began looking at them. Her eye caught a pale pink, satiny dress. She touched the sleek material, and marveled at it. She was so engrossed in looking at it, that she never heard Jubilee come up from behind.   
"Pretty isn't it?" Elisa jumped. She hadn't even sensed anyone approaching! _Boy, no one would ever think I'm a telepath trained by Emma Frost._ She turned and grinned at Jubilee.  
"Sorry, I was just admiring this dress." They were quiet for a minute before Elisa asked,  
"Do you regret leaving? I mean, would you do it again?" Jubilee sighed, she'd been asked why by almost everyone. This was the first time she ever had to say if it was worth it. She inhaled slowly,  
"Y-e-e-s," she said slowly, " I would do it again. You can't imagine what good it did to my soul. I grew so much in five years. But...I would do it differently."  
"You know Jubes," Elisa said thoughtfully, "Scott was really hurt. He couldn't understand why you would turn out your family...Although he did over react. He feels really bad about the whole ordeal." Jubilee laughed,  
"I told him to forget it, but he won't even look me in the eye anymore. He must be so embarrassed." she paused, "I wish he'd let it be history." Then she brightened, "At least Bobby and Anne talk to me." _All the time_, she added in her head.  
"Yeah, they really are enchanted with you. How do you do it?" Elisa sighed.  
"Do what?" Jubilee was a little lost as to where this conversation was going.  
"Enchant people...totally get them to notice only you." Elisa frowned, "I really want to know. I'm just a little jealous."  
"I don't do anything...Honest." Jubes was miffed, "Why?"  
"I supposed you would ask. I can't get someone to notice I exist." Elisa answered. Jubilee grinned,  
"This someone, would he happen to be a _boy_?" Elisa blushed five shades of red, and Jubilee continued, "Who?!" Elisa shook her head.  
"Huhumh," Sharon-the-clerk was smiling when she interrupted them. "Ladies, its your turn to try on dresses." She handed Jubilee and Elisa each a dress of sea green, and promptly pushed them into changing rooms.   
Jubilee put the dress on, and admired herself in the mirror. The dress was a little long - she had always been short, though she had grown to five foot two. Though, looking at the mirror, she couldn't help but notice how the dress's simple lines accentuated her slender figure. The Sabrina neckline enhanced her collarbone, while the color made her complexion creamy. She also noticed how her blue eyes were brought out, and was glad she had stopped wearing colored contacts. The dress had a slight train at the back, which made her feel princessy.  
She opened the door and stepped out, to show Paige, and commented,  
"Gee, and here I thought that bridesmaids were supposed to have ugly dresses."  
* * * * * * * * *

to be cont...


	3. V o l a r e C h a p t e r T h r e e

s

**Volare (Chapter Three)**  
By: Cierce   
  
_Sorry its so short...Chapter four will be longer._

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^) The songs aren't mine either.  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a wedding.  
Rated: G

Anne had been studying all morning (with the exception of the time spent talking to Jubilee), and she was bored. Not just any bored, super top-of-the-line bored. She shut her science book, she never understood it anyways, and left her room. _Maybe Jubilee's home already..._  
Anne walked to the kitchen after an unsuccessful visit to Jubilee's room. She stopped when she heard Jono and Bobby talking.  
"So you're really tying the knot?" _Bobby's voice._  
*Yup* _Jono._  
"Nervous?" _Boy this is a boring conversation! It's not even worth eavesdropping._ Anne tuned out until she heard Bobby ask,  
"Jono, how did you know Paige was _it_? The One? Miss Perfect?"  
*Dunno mate. I kind of always knew that Sunshine was the gel for me. Why? You got a gel you want to get serious about?* _Whoa! Wonder what Bobby'll say?..  
_"Not really." _Yawn_. "It's just, when this girl came, I kinda felt my insides flip flop." _Uh oh...Bobby has a crush!  
_ *Sounds serious. Do I know her?* _Do I know her?   
_"Yup." _ Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?_   
*Who mate?" _Yeah WHO?  
_"Not saying."_ Crap. _"You'll find out if anything happens. Promise." _This would be a good time to enter. It'd make them nervous.  
_Anne walked into the kitchen, and yawned dramatically.   
"Hey guys. Talking about anything interesting?" Bobby managed to hide his blush incredibly well and answered.  
"The usual. Bills, villains, taxes." This brought a psionic chuckle from Jono.  
*Wonder what Magneto would think if he knew you grouped him with taxes?*  
"Lets not tell him." Bobby winked at Anne, "What about you Squirt, you gonna keep our secret?" Anne giggled, having temporarily forgotten about the overheard conversation.  
"Sure...But, I don't quite understand. Is Sinister also grouped with taxes?"  
"Yup. See Anne, its quite simple actually...Jono explain to her." Jono would have opened his mouth in protest had he had a mouth, instead, Bobby got a rather loud psychic outburst.  
*Me! Umm, well... See gel, it goes like this... If you don't pay your taxes, the CIA takes your house. If we don't fight Sinister, he'll take Scott and Jean.* Bobby wrinkled his brow in thought,  
"And his taking Scott would be bad because...?"  
*You'd spend all day eating and not training, and rival the Blob in body mass mate.* Anne laughed. Life with the X-Men was good...  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee, Rogue, and Elisa walked out of the Gap just as quick as they possibly could, leaving behind a very indignant Paige.  
"All I'm saying is that I think Jono would look good in those cargo overalls I saw! You don't have to react so awfully about it." Paige's face tinged red at Rogue's next comment.  
"Paige, Sugah, we're all aware of the fact that you and Jono cannot keep yoah thoughts off one another, but this is a shopping trip for us gals. Now, if yoah really good, perhaps we'll let you buy something at Victoria's Secret for the honeymoon." Jubilee snickered,  
"Paige...Jono prefers black and studded..." This brought a laugh out of Elisa who added her two cents,  
"Maybe you could also get a whip, handcuffs, cherries -" Rogue cut her off,  
"Sugah, Paige doesn't need to know yoah love life."  
"WHAT!" Much to her chagrin, Elisa's face took a bright crimson shade. She was so embarrassed that she didn't see Jubilee stop in front of her,  
"Sho-oof!" Jubilee turned to see a sheepish looking Elisa. Rolling her eyes, all in fun though, Jubilee uttered the age old war cry of the female, "SHOES!"  
* * * * * * * * *  
The girls emerged from the car carrying bags of clothing, shoes and whatnot. Jubilee also had bags from Pier 1 Imports, Natural Wonders, and Posters N' Frames. She offered the male X-Men a muffled, "Hi," as she trudged to her room. After dumping the stuff on her bed, she headed downstairs.  
In the kitchen she found Wolverine eating a...well it was already 9/10 of the way devoured, and she was unsure as to what it had been. She sat in the chair next to Logan and smiled.  
"Hey Wolvie!" A grunt was her only answer.  
"Food good?" Another grunt. Jubilee looked at Logan's beer on the table.  
"Can I have a sip?" A growl signified the negative answer.  
"Sheesh. I'm twenty- three Wolvie. Ain't a kid anymore." Wolverine sighed as he swallowed.  
"Sorry Kid. You may be old enough to do some things, but when beer is concerned, you're still a kid to me." She smiled,   
"Parental instinct hunh?"  
"Yup." Wolverine looked at her. She wanted something...what? "What do ya want Kid?" Jubilee flashed him one of her trademark grins,  
"A hammer...and some nails."  
* * * * * * * * *

Anne walked out of the Professor's study frowning. _Stupid test. Stupid Biology. Stupid F. Stupid Bobby._ She smiled. She wasn't sure why Bobby was stupid, it just seemed to fit. _I'm hungry...Maybe Storm's back from the groceries_. She grinned again. _Maybe she got cookies!_ Anyways, even if she didn't, Anne knew where Hank and Bobby kept a stash of twinkies. She also knew where Angelo kept a stash of Snickers if there were no twinkies. She watched as Jubilee walked up the stairs towards her room. _Know what...I'm not so hungry anymore._ Jubilee was definitely better than twinkies. Anne changed her course towards Jubilee's room.

to be cont...


	4. V o l a r e C h a p t e r F o u r

Volare Chapter Four By

**Volare Chapter Four**  
By: Cierce 

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^) The songs aren't mine either.  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a wedding.  
Rated: G

Jubilee cocked her head thoughtfully, and finally decided that this was indeed the perfect spot for the poster of a sailboat and lighthouse that she had bought. She raised the nail to the wall, and proceeded to pull back the hammer. She was just about to connect with the nail when suddenly,  
"Hi Jubes!" Anne's voice momentarily distracted her, but it was still long enough for her to slam her finger instead of the nail.  
"Owww..." Jubilee shook the throbbing finger and dropped the hammer which missed her foot by inches. Anne's eyes grew wide as she stared in horror.  
"Oh! Jubilee I'm soo sorry! Is it Ok? You're not too mad...are you?" _Please let her say 'no.' Please let her say 'no.' Please let her say 'no.' _Jubilee smiled at the hopeful face of the fourteen-year-old in front of her. She gave a weak smile, but it was enough to reassure Anne that she was still loved. Anne's grin rivaled that of the Jubilee of yore as she thrust her lithe frame onto Jubilee. Surprised, Jubilee hugged the girl back. When the embrace ended, Anne inspected the hammer.   
"Whatcha hanging?"  
"A picture. Why?" Jubilee steadied the nail and prepared to swing the hammer.  
"Just wondering." Anne watched as Jubilee pulled back, and then swung.  
The door opened followed by a loud male voice.  
"JUBILEE! Just the person i -" Bobby stopped mid sentence when he heard a rather loud, "Owww!!!" Jubilee clutched her finger as she danced around the room in pain. Anne, though she wanted to help her beloved Jubilee, she thought is best not to get in the middle of Bobby's punishment.  
_ Poor Jubilee. Bobby's gonna get it now! This should be fun.  
_Anne was not prepared for the scene that followed. Bobby rushed to Jubilee and immediately inquired about her finger, with prolific apologies in-between.   
"Oh my God! Jubes I'm so sorry!" here Bobby took her hand in his, "Here, let me kiss it and make it better." Bobby made an elaborate display of kissing the wounded finger, and was rewarded for his chivalry with a bop on the head. As he looked up, he realized his head was spinning, though not from the bop. _Oh my God! I kissed Jubilee! _ He glanced at her, and noticed how she couldn't decide rather to be angry or laugh at the dazed expression on his face. _Ok, Bobby...play it slow. Don't scare her off like the others._ She smiled at him as he absently rubbed his head, and wished the fluttery feeling would leave her stomach. With a grin, she bent down and picked up the hammer. Holding it by the head, she reached out to Bobby,  
"Hey Bobby, you could repay me for the giant bruise on my finger by hanging this darn picture." She flashed him one of her trademark grins, and he awkwardly took the hammer. Unfortunately, as he swung, he remembered the kiss, and whacked his hand instead of the nail.  
"Owww!" He dropped the hammer in order to cradle the wound hand, and the hammer fell to the floor with a thud. Right on his foot.  
"Owww!" Bobby was holding both his hand and his foot, and hopping around the room in pain.   
* * * * * * * * *  
Logan had finally finished his beer, and decided that he should help Jubilee with whatever crazy idea she was planning. He walked to her room, and opened the door. The sight that he met was amazing. Jubilee and Anne were on the bed laughing and holding their sides. Bobby was performing some interesting ritual, which included howling and holding foot and hand and hopping. The mighty Wolverine took one look and was scared. He turned around and left, hearing Jubilee's barely audible,  
"Bye Wolvie!" She was able to gasp out the words between laughs.  
* * * * * * * * *  
It had been two wonderful months of preparation for the wedding, and finally Paige and Jono were going to tie the knot. Angelo and Bobby stood talking amongst themselves, Jono was busy being nervous, and Gambit was busily flirting with the forever denied Rogue. Bobby looked at Angelo and grinned,  
"Nervous?" Angelo laughed,  
"Si...and I'm not even getting married!" The two laughed, obviously enjoying the mirth that the day had brought.  
* * * * * * * * *   
Jubilee helped Paige get her veil positioned, while Elisa pinned it in place. Rogue was who knows where, and the two bridesmaids were busy with final preparations for the wedding. When Paige shooed them out to do her makeup, the two went to go get dressed.  
"I'm so excited! It still seems like a dream, that any minute I'm going to wake in my apartment in Italy!" Jubilee said as she zipped up Elisa. Unbeknownst to either of them, Anne was listening through the door. Her mother had told her that before the wedding, brides always got cold feet and wanted to ditch. Anne had decided that it would be fun to hear the two help Paige through her cold feet. Unfortunately for Anne, Paige never got cold feet.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Angelo studied Bobby's face carefully. His features echoed those that were often present on Wolverine's face - especially if Senior Logan was around Scott and Jean. Angelo sighed inwardly wondering what secret his friend was harboring. Bobby himself could not shake the feeling that something important, besides the wedding, was going to happen today. Yet, he couldn't put his finger on it. Angelo opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and shut his mouth again. Bobby's eyes were glazed over as if he were remembering something from a particularly wonderful dream. Jono chose that moment to walk in, and noticed Bobby's far away expression.  
*Daydreamin' mate?* Jono "chuckled." Startled, Bobby answered sheepishly,  
"Yeah, I suppose so..." He flashed Jono a grin, "Just dreaming about what'll happen if I kidnap Paige from the altar." Jono looked at him in mock deadliness,   
*You even try, and you'll be nothing but a puddle on the carpet. Stay away from my future wife!* Angelo laughed and joined the fun,   
"You worry about Bobby Jono, and you'll never even notice me charm the blushing bride as I dance with her into the sunset!" Jono sighed in frustration. How was he ever going to deal with these people?  
* * * * * * * * *  
In the bridal room, Elisa was surrounded. Ok, maybe not _surrounded_ exactly, just cornered. And directly in front of her was Jubilee's pearly grin. _Oh how could I have been so stupid to promise to tell my beautiful secret to someone!?_ Elisa tried to grin...no use. Jubilee opened her mouth,  
"Spill. you promised me a secret not two minutes ago, and a secret is what I want." Elisa grinned, she could give Jubilee a secret - if that was what she really wanted.  
"Ok...I'll tell you. Remember that day when Sean grounded you for putting whipped cream in his shaving cream?" Jubilee nodded. _This is not the secret I wanted to hear_. "And remember how you kept saying it wasn't you? It was me!" Elisa held her head high. _There! Jubilee can't say that wasn't a secret! _ Jubilee fought the urge to laugh.   
"Funny...now I want the real secret." Elisa sighed. This was not what she had hoped would happen.   
* * * * * * * * *  
Just outside the door Anne grinned. _Right! This is better than cold feet! I'm gonna learn a secret!_   
* * * * * * * * *   
Inside, Elisa had reconciled herself to talking. She took a deep breath,  
"I'm in love."   
* * * * * * * * *  
Anne fell backward with shock. _Elisa's in love! Wow! _ Anne's fourteen-year-old brow furrowed. She had to be in love with somebody. _Things are probably going to get very complicated.  
_* * * * * * * * *  
"You're WHAT!" Jubilee's face was glowing from excitement! "Who is it? Do I know him! Is he cute? Tell me...NOW!" Elisa gave Jubilee a shaky smile.   
"You know him...in fact, you used to fight alongside him." There let's see Jubilee figure it out.  
"Elisa...try to understand. I've fought alongside many people. Lessee, there's Cyke, Wolvie, Gambit, Rogue would kill you if it was him - " Jubilee paused as an evil thought filled her head. _Trying to not tell me! I'll show her!_ "You know, I don't even know for sure if its a male. For all I know, you could have a thing for _Emma_." _So there_. Elisa blushed wildly,  
"Its a male! Trust me! Its a male!"  
* * * * * * * * *   
Anne had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep her shrieks of laughter inside. Good ole Jubes! Anne knew that Jubilee would never let anyone stand between what she wanted. Unfortunately for Elisa, Jubilee wanted to know who she was in love with. Anne sat on her haunches, ear to the door, and prayed that someone did not interrupt her while she was eavesdropping.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee's eyes were that of a wolf ready to torment its prey before devouring it. And it seemed that Elisa was the prey. The only difference between Jubilee and a wolf was that Jubilee was not going to eat Elisa, she was just going to get information.   
"Ok, I know its a guy. Oh wait! I know who it is!" Jubilee shot Elisa a rebuking look, "Elisa, why didn't you tell me that you were in love with the Professor?" Elisa nearly gagged. This was too much! She looked at Jubilee weakly,  
"Its not the Professor Jubilee." _I'd better give her another hint before she guesses Beast...or worse - Sam! God, I can just see myself trying to explain that to Paige. _"He's...umm...he's...he's got an accent!" Elisa spurted the words out quickly before she could swallow them again.  
"An accent hunh? Remy has an accent...Guess not." Jubilee said after seeing the horror in Elisa's eyes. "Hmm...Wolvie says 'Bub' a lot, but I don't think that's considered an accent. Oh...What about...Sam?" Elisa went pale and hissed at Jubilee,  
"I SWEAR ITS _NOT_ SAM!" all the while looking towards the closed door where Paige was "I'll tell you who if you'll just stop guessing!" Jubilee looked smug. Reality hit Elisa like a Mac Truck. Damn! _She probably had this all planned! I'm so stupid!_   
"Ok Elisa. I won't guess anymore. Tell me." Jubilee's eyes danced as she eagerly awaited the information which she so desired.  
"Its Angelo."  
* * * * * * * * *  
Anne was dumbfounded. Angelo? Why him?! He didn't even know Elisa was a girl, much less a romantic interest. Anne frowned. I guess its up to me to play Cupid. What better place than a wedding to match make. Anne glanced at her tiny silver wristwatch. Crap! Jean's probably wondering where I am. Anne got up and ran down the hall nearly bumping into Remy and Rogue along the way.   
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee's mouth hung. Him? Wow. Her brain went temporarily numb, and she began having trouble thinking straight.  
"Him?" Elisa nodded. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Jubilee knew her secret, and surprisingly enough, Elisa liked that.  
"Yes Jubilee, him." Jubilee couldn't get over the initial shock. She had so many questions, but her brain ad stopped. _Stupid brain...work!  
_ "Him?" she asked again weakly." She needed to sit down. Why wouldn't her brain work?  
"Yes Jubilee." Elisa smiled her first genuine smile for the first time since their conversation started. _Pooh Jubes. Guess the shock was just too much for her.  
_ "Why?" Jubilee was glad that her vocabulary was not limited to just 'him?' Elisa shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. I just...do. Never thought I would though. He's certainly far different from my ideal guy."  
"Tell him?" Hah! She'd done it! She'd used two words! Her brain was returning.   
"No! Please don't! He...He'll get scared away! If anything ever happens, I want it to happen naturally. Please. Promise me that you won't try anything." Elisa's eyes pleaded Jubilee even more than her words had. Jubilee succumbed to them. She nodded.  
"Thanks." Elisa whispered, and the conversation was dropped as Paige walked in.  
"Well? Do I look all right?" The two nodded. Paige looked beautiful, her golden hair was pulled into a bun, with only a few curls falling around her narrow face. The freckles of her teenage years had faded completely. Her dress, pure white, had lace that covered the satiny skirt, causing it to look as though it would rip if one didn't breathe right. She had carefully adorned her veil with Baby's Breath, causing her to look as one would imagine spring. The finishing touch was the string of pearl beads that hung round her milky throat. Jubilee noticed that she wore the blush of a soon to be bride, and her ring finger eagerly awaited the priceless ring. All in all, Paige was a perfect bride.  
* * * * * * * * *  
"Do you Jonothan Starsmore take Paige Guthrie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"   
"I do." Jono's 'voice' was filled with pride, and he smiled at his darling Paige, who in just a few moments would be his wife. He was so happy, and had even worn an image inducer just so he could 'kiss the bride.'  
"Do you Paige Guthrie take Jonothan Starsmore to be your -"  
"Ah do." Paige didn't wait for the priest to finish, and answered the question she had dreamed about for so many years, accent in full glory. She blushed at her impetuosity, but was greeted by the smiling priest and Jono.   
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Paige looked at her ring adorning her finger and grinned. As Jono lifted the veil, he wondered would he be able to please her? Would he make her happy? Would he be a good husband? Would he - all doubts flew out the window as the veil was lifted. He gazed in her crystal blue eyes, as he drew her close...  
* * * * * * * * *  
"Jubilee held her breath as Paige and Jono kissed. She was so happy she didn't even mind the tear that trickled down her nose. Suddenly, in the crowd, Bobby began to cheer. Jubilee didn't even have to see him to know it was him cheering. She grinned and joined in the celebration along with the whole audience (for lack of a better word ^^). Paige and Jono finally broke their embrace, and blushed -even Jono- at the guests.  
* * * * * * * * *   
Paige and Jono danced at their wedding. To them, they were the only two people in the whole world that night. They were never separated, and had been dancing all evening.  
Across the room, Bobby glanced at Jubilee. She was laughing with Elisa and Rogue as she sipped her ginger ale. She would have had champagne like everyone else, but Logan had forbid it. Jubilee, in an attempt to keep the evening flawless, had agreed.   
"Don't want to get tipsy and hog all the attention on Paige and Jono's wedding night."  
Bobby watched as Gambit had walked over and asked Rogue to dance. He distinctly noticed the slight blush on her face as she accepted. God, how many times had he wished to ask Jubilee in the same way? He took a quick drink from his water, he didn't care for champagne, and pooled all his courage. The song was still a faster on, so he didn't have to worry about any assumptions on Jubilee's part. Taking a deep breath, he assured himself that there was no time like the present.   
He made his way across the crowded floor, dodging dancers, eyes focused on Jubilee the whole time. He passed the newlyweds, Scott and Jean, who looked like they were married only last night, Warren and Betsy, Storm and Wolverine. _Looks like Logan went soft for a night._ He walked around Remy and Rogue, and finally reached his destination. He stopped just in front of her table, nervous. Suppose she said 'no'? Taking a second to calm his nerves, Bobby spoke,  
"Hey Jubes." She flashed him a wondrous smile, and for the first time he realized, this was no ordinary crush, he was in love with Jubilee. Bobby wasn't sure when that had happened, He just knew that when she came back, his world had become whole. He hadn't even noticed a hole. Bobby realized at that moment what it would mean to him if he ever lost her. He opened his mouth to ask his lady to dance, when the song changed.   
"I love this song! Bobby, lets dance!" He grinned his answer, and then voiced it,  
"Baby, you read my mind." He hadn't frightened her away, instead, he had made her laugh. They made their way to the dance floor to the tunes of Opus No. 1.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee hadn't noticed how strong Bobby was until he was spinning her across the dance floor to the old swing tune. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her, and giggled at the face he made when she hit at him to be let down. As they twirled around the countless other spinning couples, Jubilee realized how perfect her life had become. Who needed Italy with friends like these?  
* * * * * * * * *  
Anne noted with glee that Jubilee was dancing, and that Elisa was the only bridesmaid not dancing. Quickly she found Angel who was talking with Beast. She walked straight up to them, her mind made up.  
"Greeting my young friend. How are you enjoying yourself?" Anne grinned.  
"This is so cool!" Then she let her face fall, "only, nobody's danced with me." There, lets see them resist that.  
"Poor Chica. How about if I dance with you?" Angelo started to rise when Anne answered,  
"I was actually kinda hopin' Beaster would dance with me." Anne grinned, she knew her plan would work! Hank smiled at Anne's use of the use of Jubilee's nickname for him. Anne adored Jubilee, and Beast thought with a smile, he adored Anne. She was so energetic and spontaneous. She reminded him of the young Jubilation who used to play pranks on him. He grinned, besides, she had good taste wanting to dance with him!  
"I shall be honored to dance with you." Anne smiled, she was genuinely glad that Hank had accepted, she thought of him as a furry blue uncle, and loved him twice as much as she did any of her real uncles. Now its time to get Angelo to dance.  
"Angelo, why aren't you dancing? Don't you know that its the job of the Best Man to dance with the Maid of Honor?" Angelo chuckled.  
"Chica, there is no Maid of Honor."  
"Then dance with a bridesmaid." Hah! Gotcha!  
"There all dancing." Alarmed, Anne looked in Elisa's direction. She was still there. Was Angelo blind?!  
"Elisa isn't dancing."  
"Perhaps you had best dance with her." Beast had decided to help Anne out in her quest to get Angelo a dancing partner. Angelo raised his hands.  
"Ok! I know when 'm beat! I'll go ask her." Angelo got up and walked over to Elisa with all the qualities of a dashing debonair. Anne grinned.  
"C'mon Beast...dance with me!"  
* * * * * * * * *   
Everyone was dancing and thoroughly enjoying themselves. The DJ's, in a moment of good judgment, had noticed the positive response to the swing piece, and played another. The whole room was laughing, and having a ball. Then the song changed, and a slow one began. This was a song Paige had requested for Jono, because she felt it reflected their relationship. Some couples remained, but many left the dance floor. Jubilee was about to leave, when Bobby grasped her arm.   
"Please, its only a song. Lets dance." He flashed her a lopsided grin, and she accepted, letting herself become enfolded in his powerful, yet gentle arms.  
_  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide eyed fears, I'm here  
Nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you.   
  
_Jubilee's mind was wondering the whole time they danced. The song was from The Phantom of the Opera_  
  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears, I'm here  
With you beside you  
To guard you and to guide you.  
  
Then say you'll love me  
Every winter morning  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you.   
  
_While they danced, Jubilee could not ignore the feeling in her stomach. She felt as though her stomach might fly out of her mouth at any given moment...yet at the same time, she didn't want to be anywhere else.  
_  
Let me be your shelter   
Let me be your light your safe  
No one will find you   
Your fears are far behind you  
  
All we need is freedom  
A world that's warm and bright, and you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me.  
  
_She glanced up at Bobby who was thoroughly enjoying the dance. She knew she could too, if not for that nagging feeling in her stomach. Perhaps it was nerves, but why should she be nervous. This was Bobby. They weren't even dancing close together like Jean and Scott. They were just playfully waltzing around the floor.  
_  
Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime  
Let me lead you from you solitude  
Say you need me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
That's all I ask of you.  
  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me  
Each night each morning  
Say you feel the way I do  
That's all I ask of you.  
  
_Jubilee didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew she had to get off the floor, and to the safety of the restroom. She mumbled an 'excuse me' to Bobby, and headed off to the facilities. It was rude, she knew that, but this was an emergency. Her stomach was ill, and her knees had grown weak somewhere along the way. She only prayed that she made it to her haven in time.  
_  
Anywhere you g let me go too,  
  
_Bobby wasn't sure what had gone wrong. He only knew that she had run from him. However Bobby was not ready to give up. He would be patient, and move slower than a snail if need be. He stood alone on the floor as the song finished, couples dancing all around him.  
_  
Love me  
That's all I ask of you.  
_

to be cont...


	5. V o l a r e C h a p t e r F i v e

Volare

**Volare (Chapter 5)**  
By: Cierce 

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^) The songs aren't mine either.  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a wedding.  
Rated: G

_   
Dear Diary,  
Its been a week since Paige and Jono left for France on their Honeymoon. I swear, I never saw any bride as pretty as Paige was! Even the ones in the magazines! I want to be a pretty bride one day...  
Bobby and Jubilee looked nice when they were dancing. I was watching them, because slow dancing with Hank is nasty. (He's like my uncle!) I've never slow danced with anyone (not even my dad), Mom always said that your first slow dance should be as sacred as your first kiss. But anyways, Bobby looked so happy while dancing with Jubilee. I think something's going on...but I don't know for sure. One day I'll figure it out. Jubilee looked happy, but there was a look in her eyes that I've only seen once. Daddy was supposed to be coming home when the big San Francisco earthquake struck. Since we lived in Fresno, Daddy had to come across the bridge. When the earthquake struck, Mom shoved me under the table. Then later, when the police came to make sure everyone was alright, Mom asked about Daddy. The police to ld her that the power was out. Mom wore a look that was so close to Jubilee's. Even though Mom's looked more frightened, it was technically the same look.  
On a lighter note, the Professor told me that my agility was getting better! He said that hopefully I should be able to go on missions with the team! I suppose that I should start thinking of a code name...Yikes! Its 10:45! I was supposed to be in the Danger Room at 10:30! Crap!   
Love Forever,  
Anne M. Nichols_

_* * * * * * * * *   
_ Anne sped down the hall until she got to the Danger Room. She took one look at the Professor and Wolverine, deciding that she wasn't _too_ late. At least, the Professor and Logan didn't seem angry...In fact, they seemed to be staring at something. Anne leaned in closer to see what they were looking at. Someone was using the Danger Room. The only question was _who_? As Anne looked, she thought she saw a flash of light. Then she heard a familiar laugh, as all the holograms disappeared. Jubilee! It was Jubilee training down there! Anne looked up at Wolverine. She had discovered through unknown blue furry sources that Wolverine considered himself Jubilee's surrogate father. Wolverine gave a quick half grin, and looked at Anne,  
"C'mon Kid. Your turn." then he looked at the Professor, "Jubes doesn't look too shabby, considerin' everything that happened. Italy an' not trainin' an' all." The Professor only smiled,  
"Indeed. She still has lots of potential Logan." Wolverine looked proud as he looked at Anne,  
'Go on Kid. Ya do wanta train, don'tcha?" Anne nodded as she ran to the Danger Room. Once there, she waited while Logan set up the program.  
* * * * * * * * *   
"Hey Professor! God you've been training the Popsicle hard. Bobby gave me a run for my money." She laughed, "'Course, he seemed distracted...like his mind was with Beast and Twinkies 'stead of me."  
The Professor looked at Jubilee with a grandfatherly expression.   
"Jubilee, you were not too rusty, have you considered rejoining the team once you have trained more?" Jubilee shrugged,  
"Sure, I guess so. Kinda missed all the action ya know?" She paused, looking out the window of the Control Room, "Anne trainin'?"  
"Yes, she has potential, have you seen her in action?" Jubilee shook her head.  
"Naw, but she told me that she can fly, but I haven't seen her do anything but hover."  
"That is all she can do without her visible mutation." Jubilee stared at Anne as she readied herself for the coming battle.  
"What 'visible mutation?'"   
"Watch." The Professor's voice held a hint of mystery.  
* * * * * * * * *   
"Ok Anne, get ready, and do what you were told." Anne crouched, ready for her assailant. As soon as the first wave of robotic warriors came, Anne began to apply what Wolverine had taught her. Ducking and placing well placed punches, Anne had taken out three warriors. Then came the second wave. As she was closed in by twenty or so warriors, Anne leapt up, popping her...  
* * * * * * * * *   
"...Wings! Anne has wings!?" Jubilee watched as Anne weaved in and leveled opponents. Then quite suddenly, the numbers came in faster, Anne flew up to the ceiling, face contorted in concentration. Anne readied herself, and charged the robotic holograms, kicking one as she dodged another. From her perch in the Control Room, Jubilee could view Anne's amazing agility, as she twisted and turned her lithe body, all the while preparing for the next barrage of robots. Suddenly, Anne's concentration was broken by the sound of Wolverine's voice,  
"Ya' did good Kid. Not great, but good. Now, remember, that was level one. Prepare for level two."  
Anne grinned at the older man below her. Victory was still fresh on her mind, and she was caught up in its high.  
"I can take anything you can dish out Old Man!" Wolverine growled, as Jubilee choked back peals of laughter from the Control Room.  
"Don't get cocky kid." From Wolverine, Jubilee expected worse. Then as she eyed the Professor, Jubilee understood, Anne was gonna get it when the Professor was gone.  
* * * * * * * * *  
From up in the Control Room, everything seemed to happen at once. As Anne began to fall, Jubilee watched her face form a silent scream. Jumping up, Jubilee cried,  
"Anne!" and watched in horror as her friend fell towards the floor from fifty feet in the air. On the floor, Wolverine acted with a more level head than Jubilee. He called to the computer,  
Computer, shut the ******* program off!" and ran to catch Anne before she hit the floor. Back in the control room, the professor was gripping his hover chair, and exchanging thoughts with Anne in record time.  
*Anne, pop your wings back out!*  
*I'm trying Professor, but they won't pop!*  
Finally, Anne neared the ground, and Wolverine lunged forward, barely catching her in time to save her. Anne stared at her savior, her grey eyes large in her pale face. Sweat covered her face, and as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck, he noticed how clammy they were.  
"T -thanks..." it was only one word, but Anne managed to express in it all the emotions, and to Wolverine, it was thanks enough.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee collapsed in the chair behind her. Anne was safe. Jubilee's knees were weak, and her hands shook. Taking a breath to calm herself, she looked at the Professor,  
"Tell me that was a one time thing."  
"I'm afraid that Anne does that often. Not so often anymore, but if startled, her wings will 'pop' either out or in. That is how she was discovered. Though we have hopes that Anne will loose the tendency to 'pop' them in times of stress as her training continues." Jubilee eyed the Professor,  
"So, if her wings aren't stable enough for a battle, why are you raising her hopes by telling her to begin deciding on a code name?" The Professor looked back at Jubilee,  
"We are hoping that by the time she actually participates in battle, her wings will be much more stable. Remember, you stayed at home many times after you joined the team." Jubilee's eyes clouded, _Don't I know it.   
_Anne chose that moment to walk in, having retained her sea legs.   
"How'd I do? I think I did good, until the popping thingy." Anne waved at Jubilee as she flopped down in a chair, and reached for her water. The Professor turned and faced Anne,  
"You have improved, and I think that in a couple of weeks you shall possess the necessary skills needed to partake in battle." Anne beamed at the Professor, jumping up and flinging her arms around his neck,  
"Coolness!" The Professor looked a tad startled, but smiled at the teenager,   
"Now Anne, about you Biology -" Anne looked panicked,  
"Umm...I gotta go...Shower! Y'know, Bobby is so mean to me after I work out. He calls me a sweaty pig and stuff, plus...I need to eat, I'm kinda hungry! Bye!" Anne ran out of the room. Jubilee looked at the Professor and began to laugh, after a moment to process what had just happened, the Xavier began to laugh as well.  
* * * * * * * * *   


to be cont...


	6. V o l a r e C h a p t e r S i x

New Page 1

**Volare (Chapter 6)  
Breakfast Interlude**  
By: Cierce 

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^) The songs aren't mine either.  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a wedding.  
Rated: G

Warren Worthington closed the cupboard with a bang. _Nothing to eat...where the heck is my Raisin Bran? _However, his thought were not really focusing on getting breakfast. When he finally found the cereal he desired, the man simply laid it on the counter, and stared at the cupboard in front of him. Nearly a second later, his longtime love, Betsy Braddock, Psylocke, entered the kitchen.  
"Warren?" Betsy didn't need to read his mind to know that something was seriously wrong. "Warren what's the matter? Are you sick?" Warren looked up from the cupboard and met Betsy's gaze.   
"Its not fair." Betsy frowned,   
"What's not fair?"  
"I remember hating my wings, wishing they would go away. I remember trying to hide them, remove them, and ..." He paused, some memories were just too painful to remember.   
"Warren, honey, what are you getting at?" Betsy thought she might know, but it was better that he told her.  
"Anne's wings. Why couldn't I have retractable wings? Why did mine have to stay out?" he kept his eyes staring into Betsy's, as if searching for an answer.  
"Warren, I don't know. But, think of how lucky you are. At any given moment during battle Anne's wings could retract, causing her to fall. Or, if she gets startled during a regular day, perhaps when she's in the city, her wings could pop out. Then people would know she's a mutant. I know its not easy living with a visible mutation, but try to think of all the positives, not the negatives." As Warren looked at Betsy, he knew that she spoke the truth. Warren smiled,  
"You know...I'm not really in the mood for Raisin Bran anyways. Wanna go get pancakes?"  
"Of course." Betsy smiled, glad that she had been able to help Warren. She had sensed his troubles, but had thought it wise not to mention anything until he was ready. They walked out of the kitchen just as Anne was walking in.  
"Hey Kiddo." Warren ruffled Anne's hair as they passed. Anne grinned,  
"Hey yourself. Where you going?" She eyed Betsy and Warren. Betsy laughed,   
"To get pancakes." Anne sighed a dramatic, overdone sigh,  
"Lucky!" Warren smiled,  
"I know."  
* * * * * * * * *  
Anne sat at the table, her hair dangling dangerously close to a bowl of soggy Lucky Charms. She carefully picked the cereal out of the marshmallows, thinking about what she was going to do today. _Maybe Jubilee'll take me shopping..._Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Hank.  
"Good Morning Anne. What do you have planned for today?" Hank pulled a chocolate doughnut out of the breadbox. Then he grabbed a glass of milk and sat next to Anne.  
"Nothing much, just thinking." Anne mumbled through the cereal. Beast looked thoughtful for a minute.   
"You know, Anne, I was planning to go to the Auto show with Bobby...However, it appears that he has other plans for today, and I was wondering if you might consider going in his place. We could stop at a restaurant for dinner, and perhaps make a stop at Blockbuster on the way home."  
Anne looked up at Beast, "Hmm...Go to a car show, get dinner and movies? Sounds like fun! When do we leave?" Beast smiled an uncley sort of smile.   
"In about half an hour...or...do you require more preparation time?" Anne laughed,   
"Half an hour is great...What about lunch? Are we gonna skip it?" Now it was Beast's turn to grin,  
"Lunch is provided for at the auto show." Anne finished her cereal and ran for her room to change, while Beast left to grab an image inducer...  
* * * * * * * * *  
"I'm telling you Jubilee, he came up from clear out of the blue! To dance with me!" Elisa scrutinized Jubilee, "Did you tell him anything?" Jubilee eyes went wide, then they began to shine with pleasure,  
"Elisa, I swear that I didn't say a thing! He must have wanted to dance with you! That's great!"  
"Yeah, but I wonder..." Elisa was prone to be skeptical about those things, but far be it for her to let her love life spoil a hot blueberry bagel loaded with cream cheese. Jubilee smile, pleased that her friend was finally getting noticed by Angelo, and grabbed a spoon for her Key Lime Pie flavored yogurt.   
"So, you going to do anything special today? Like...ask him on a date?" Jubilee teased.  
"Not on your life missy! He probably felt sorry for me, that's all." Elisa bit into her unsuspecting bagel with a vengeance, "I'm not going to let one dance affect my entire life." Jubilee sighed as she scooped some yogurt on her spoon,  
"Yeah, your probably right. I mean it was only a wedding party. Its not like it was anything romantic." She grinned as she put the yogurt in her mouth, and her eyes went wide, "Hey! This stuff's _good_!"  
* * * * * * * * *  
Up in his room, Bobby was very nervous. He had been up all night debating whether or not he should do it. And finally, at 4:45 AM, he had decided that he would do it. He, Robert Drake, would ask Jubilation Lee on a date! Now, he only needed a way to do it. Bobby sat on his bed, and wrestled with his thoughts. _Hmm...There has to be a good way of getting her to go to dinner with me...but how...? _Fortunately for him, Angelo came in through the door,   
"Hey Hombre. Care to help an amigo out?"  
"Provided it doesn't get me into a whole lot of trouble." Bobby grinned, "what's the problem?"  
"Well," Hank had cornered Angelo earlier this morning and 'convinced' him that Bobby needed help pursuing the elusive Jubilee. Angelo, for his part, had noticed something was amiss with his friend, but as Hank pointed out, there were certain benefits to being someone's best friend. After some friendly persuasion, and promises to clean his car for a month, Angelo had agreed to help Bobby out. Hank helped too, by taking Anne to the auto show, which Hank had wanted to see anyways. "I want to take Elisa out to dinner and a movie, but don't want to seem like I'm putting pressure on her to accept a date. Would you come along...hey! You could ask Jubilee and make it a 'double-date!' Please amigo!"   
Bobby was elated! This was perfect! Almost too perfect... He studied Angelo's face for a minute. _He seems sincere enough... _  
"Sure! This is so cool! I can't believe I'm helping you ask Elisa out on a date!" _Never look a gift horse in the mouth! She can't say no to this! Its just helping a friend date another friend!  
_ Angelo grinned _Bull's-eye! He bought it hook line and sinker!_   
"Come on Amigo, let's get breakfast." They both grinned, and went to the kitchen.  
* * * * * * * * *  
"That has got to be the best flavor on yogurt ever!" (That's the truth! ~Cierce^-^) Jubilee threw away the container, and started to leave the kitchen when she nearly ran into Bobby.  
"Whoops! Sorry Bobby!" Jubilee walked past Bobby, and started for the Danger Room, to wait for Logan. Bobby looked at Angelo for a split second before stammering,   
"I -I think I forgot something in my room, I'll be a few minutes." He quickly disappeared after Jubilee. Angelo waited until he was gone before laughing, "Well, he's not completely obvious!" Then he turned to Elisa, "Elisa, I need to ask a favor from you." When she nodded, he continued, "Hank told me that Bobby's crazy about Jubes, only he to scared to do anything. So, Hank had the ingenious plan of me asking him to help me ask _you_ on a date. Bobby will ask Jubes, and they'll come along think they're helping us, only, we're helping them! So, what do you think?" Elisa grinned,  
"That has got to be the most ingenious plan ever! Only Hank could have thought of it! Sure, I'll go along with you on your little scheme." Angelo grinned harder, "Good. Any minute now, there going to ask us to come along, like I asked Bobby too. Just act natural." Elisa held her composure, and waited.  
* * * * * * * * *  
"Jubes, wait up!" Bobby waited until he was out of Elisa's earshot before calling Jubilee.   
"Yeah?" Jubilee looked at Bobby...he stood there and shoved his hands in his pockets, cleared his throat and began to tell of Angelo's plan.  
"Listen Jubes, Angelo asked me earlier if we'd be willing to help him ask Elisa on a date." Jubilee's eyebrows shot up,  
"Oh...?"  
"Yeah, he wants me to pretend that I asked you to go to dinner and a movie with me..." Jubilee's heart began to flutter, and she had to concentration to steady it. _This is only a plan to get Elisa and Angelo together. He isn't asking me out...Just relax..._ She tuned in to hear the end of Bobby's explanation.   
"...then we ask if they'd consider going with us, to make it a double-date, and not quite so formal as one on one dating. So, what do you think?" Bobby nervously played with the lint in his pocket. _I don't care if this is only a set up for Angelo. I want her to say yes just as much as if this were a real date!_ Jubilee bit her lib, and thought hard. _Don't be nervous. Its not really a date, and there is no commitment, except to make sure Angelo and Elisa have a good time..._ She turned to Bobby,  
Sure, I'll do it."  
* * * * * * * * *  
Hank glanced at Anne, who was eating a twinkie she had found in the glove box. Then he looked in his rearview mirror at the mansion. His plan was going smoothly... Anne looked at Hank, and popped a CD in the player.  
"That had better be a good CD. I am not incline to listen to IN SYNC, or BACK ALLEY BOYS all day."  
Anne laughed,   
That's *NSYNC and Backstreet Boys, not those ridiculous names! And no, I grabbed something we both like." Anne pushed play and the music of Louis Armstrong filled the speakers. Hank's grin showed off is pearly whites, and he lowered his voice, and began to sing raspily along with the CD, Anne trying to remember the words, and keep her voice like Louis's:  
I found my thrill  
On Blueberry Hill  
On Blueberry Hill,  
When I found you.

The Moon stood still  
On Blueberry Hill  
And it wasn't until  
My dream come true.

Anne fell against the back of her seat gasping for breath and laughing.   
"That is sooo hard to sing like! How'd you get so good?" Hank just let his eyes shine at her in merriment.

The wind in the willows play  
Love's sweet melody  
And all of the vows we made  
Were never to be.

Though we were part  
You followed me still  
Oh you were my thrill  
On Blueberry Hill.

Come climb the hill with me baby!  
We'll see what we will see.  
I'll break my heart for you-  
I'll be with you where the berry's are blue  
Yes-  
Each afternoon we'll go - yes  
Higher than the moon we'll go  
To our wedding in June we'll go.

The wind in the willows play  
Love's sweet melody  
And all of the vows we made  
Were never to be.

Though we were part  
You followed me still  
Oh you were my thrill  
On Blueberry Hill.

When Hank finished, Anne started clapping and mock whistling.   
"That was great! How in the world can you sing like him for a whole song?!" Hank smiled at the teenager,  
"Practice."

  
to be cont...


	7. V o l a r e C h a p t e r S e v e n

New Page 1

****Volare (Chapter Seven)  
By: Cierce 

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^) The songs aren't mine either.  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a wedding.  
Rated: G  
Author's notes: If you want to find a copy of the story, that is just one big chunk, no chapters, go to my Jubilee page, Fireworks [http://www.members.tripod.com/cierce0/][1] It is monthly updated. I have been getting requests to keep the Jubes/Bobby romance coming, and am trying, but these things can't be rushed into. Its hard, because I know where I want to go, and cold quite possibly be popping out a sequel when this is done; however, I don't know what I want the middle to be. Oh, and just to clarify, this is not a song fic, I belong to the choir at my school, and think that songs can intensify a mood, by saying exactly what is needed to be said. All songs in my story are found in my personal collection (my brother tells me I should have been born in the thirties!) Anyhoo...enjoy the story... As always, feedback is read over and over until it dies, so please review, I like to know what you think! ~Cierce ^-^

Jubilee looked at Bobby, right before they entered the kitchen. After a moment's hesitation, she wrapped her arm in his. Bobby looked at her in surprise,   
"What's that for?" he whispered.  
"Just trying to make it seem real." Jubilee whispered back. Bobby nodded, stuck a big grin on his face and they walked into the kitchen together.  
"Hi," they said in unison. Elisa tried not to giggle, this was so pathetic. _They are the worst actors I've ever seen!_   
"Jubilee, I thought you had a Danger Room session with Logan?" Jubilee's eyes grew wide. _Crap!!!! I can't believe I forgot!_ But she just smiled,  
"He'll get over it." Then she grinned at Elisa. Inwardly Elisa groaned at the horrible acting, and wondered if it would be possible to leave for the restroom. She caught Angelo's eve, and 'sopke' to him telepathically.   
*Do something! Their acting is killing me!*  
*I don't know Chica, it's kinda entertaining...*  
*Angelo! I swear, you do something, or I'll try the physic knife that Betsy taught me!*  
*Alright! Don't see why you'd want to spoil a good show though.*  
*ANGELO!*  
*I know...I'm going*  
"Well, you two seem happy. What's the special occasion amigos?" Angelo asked, mentally shaking himself from Elisa's physic shriek.   
"Well...If you want to know, I just -" Bobby started to talk, but was interrupted by Jubilee,  
"Bobby just asked me to go to dinner and a movie with him! Isn't that great?!" Elisa nearly gagged,  
"That's nice Jubilee. You're so lucky to get a date." Elisa wondered if she should physicly infleuence them so they didn't notice her bad acting. Bobby waited for a moment before exclaiming,  
"Hey! Why don't you and Angelo come with us? That way, it doesn't seem like such a formal date." Jubilee grinned,  
"That would be so much fun! C'mon guys....say yes!" Angelo chuckled,  
"Only if the senorita says yes." Angelo turned towards Elisa and gave an elaborate bow,  
"What do you say my dear? Shall we grace their date with our presence?" Elisa nodded, and laughed. _We should all win Oscars for worst actors!  
_* * * * * * * * *  
" Jubilee! Hurry up! You still have to shower and change! You can't go on a date all sweaty!" Elisa called from the end of the hall. Jubilee cringed, as she looked at Logan, who was busy looking at her and raising an eyebrow. _Well, at least he hasn't gone feral...yet. _She took a deep breath,  
"Heh..." He looked at her,  
"A date Darlin'?" Jubilee grinned sheepishly,  
"Well...not exactly...Me 'n' Bobby are just helping Angelo get together with Elisa. So we're pretending to double date." Wolverine gave a barely audible sigh of relief. _Thank God. After what Hank told me about Jubilee's engagement in Italy, I'm relieved that she's not dating. I'd hate to think of killing Bobby if he hurt her.   
_ "Well Darlin' hope you have fun." Jubilee gave him a quick hug,  
"Thanks Wolvie! You have fun today too." she paused for a brief second, "What are you going to do today anyways?" Logan smiled his gruff smile,  
"Workin' on my bike." Jubilee laughed,  
"Figures" Then she gave him a quick hug and ran off towards her room.  
* * * * * * * *  
"Unh Unh! No way! I am NOT wearing a dress!" Jubilee sat on her bed and folded her eyes across her chest. Elisa let off an exasperated sigh,  
"You do know that you're being ridiculous?"   
"So..." Elisa tried another approach,  
"C'mon Jubes...I'm gonna wear one, and I'll need moral support." Jubilee considered this for a second.  
"We'll, I'll wear a _skirt_, but NOT a dress." Elisa grinned,  
"Thanks!" Twenty minutes later, they were both ready, Elisa looking nice in a floral print skirt, and hair in a French braid. Jubilee had decided on a deceptively simple brown skirt with a brown and green patterned top. She had pulled back the top half of her hair and stuck it in a bun. The two were dressed nice, but not overdone.  
"Lets go find our dates." Elisa led the way to Angelo's room.  
* * * * * * * * *  
"Ange...are you sure I shouldn't wear a tie?" Angelo grimaced.   
"No. Amigo, just wear a nice shirt and a pair of pants - comphrende?" Bobby sighed, he wanted to look good.  
"Are you sure...?"  
"SI!" Angelo almost laughed at how worried Bobby was, "Bobby, its just dinner and a movie. There is no need to worry." Bobby calmed down. _Angelo's right. There is no need to worry. Its just dinner and a movie. If I worry, I'm only hurting myself in the end. _ Bobby was all calmed down when the door knocked.   
"Oh crap! They're here! I haven't put on my aftershave - I haven't shaved! Crap! They're here and I haven't shaved! Angelo, are you sure I shouldn't wear the ti - "  
"VERY SURE AMIGO! Now go shave!" Laughing to himself, Angelo opened the door. There were the girls, looking nice, but not overdressed. Angelo was struck by a sudden sense of being underdressed, and he spied Bobby's tie on his bed. _No, Ange, just invite them in. You are one sharp lookin' hombre, and don't you ever forget it!  
_ "Come on in chicas. Bobby is just shaving." Elisa laughed,  
"Good, for a minute there I thought we were going to be left in the hall." Bobby chose that minute to come out of the bathroom, cleanly shaven. Miraculously he had not cut himself.  
* * * * * * * * *  
The four piled into Angelo's Jeep, as Bobby's car was in the shop, Elisa had let Rogue borrow her car, and Jubilee's car was in Italy. They rode in merriment, constantly talking, joking, laughing, and insulting one another. Angelo had borrowed an image inducer, and therefore the group was not worried about anything in the least.  
Then they reached the restaurant.  
* * * * * * * * *  
"I'm sorry sir, but the wait for a party of four is an hour and a half." The host smiled regretfully as he informed Bobby of their wait. Bobby returned to the group. Reading the expression on his face, they knew the news was not good.  
"That bad hunh?" Jubilee asked, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.  
"It's an hour and a half wait." Angelo shifted his weight,  
"Well...anyone wanna stick around and wait?" He was greeted by silence, "dumb question hunh?"  
* * * * * * * * *  
The foursome were not greeted by better news at the movies. This time, however, it was the girls who found out.  
"Well, we get a choice of movies: Gummy Bears Meet the Care Bears, or Barney Strikes Back." Elisa wasn't sure whether to run and hide, or laugh at the movies. Bobby choked on his tongue,  
"Barney Strikes Back? That sounds like a horrible spoof on a Star Wars movie!" Jubilee grinned,  
"Sooo....no movie either? What should we do? I got in a skirt, and I want to do something!"  
"We'll think of something Chica. Hmm..." The four of them started to pace in front of the movies. Suddenly Elisa exclaimed,  
"I've got it! Hey Ange? Do you remember that place we went with Paige and Jono? That old club that played the really old music?" Angelo smiled broadly at the recollection. He gave Elisa great big hug,   
"Elisa you're a genius! That's where we'll go!" he turned to Bobby and Jubilee, "You'll love it. Its a little night club that plays swing, and war-time music. The place is never crowded, has a dance floor, and great food!" Elisa looked at them,  
"So what d'ya say guys?" Jubilee looked at Bobby and grinned in agreement,  
"We'll try anything once."  
* * * * * * * * *  
So, they piled back into Angelo's Jeep, and made their way to the club. It was a quaint little building, that looked like it had been in business since the 20's. It was easy to imagine swingers, and bootleggers into this club. As they opened the door, they were greeted with music and laughter. A waitress was ready to lead them to their table. Jubilee was surprised at all the young people in there.  
"Here you go, table for four. Here's some menus, and may I recommend the Meatloaf? Its the specialty. Can I get anything for you to drink? Some water maybe?" At everyone's nodding heads, Angelo answered,   
"Water will be fine. Can we order our drinks when we order dinner?"  
"Sure! That's fine. The band will start to play soon, so you might want to hurry if you want to make it out for the first dance." The girl left to get the waters, leaving the group with dinner decision making.  
"You know, I'm easy, I'll have the meatloaf." Jubilee folded up her menu, and waited for the others. Elisa was the next to decide,  
"This fried chicken looks good. I'm ready." Then Angelo decided upon the roasted chicken breast, and everyone waited for Bobby.  
"I'm not sure between the Meatloaf, or the rotisserie chicken breast. Sorry, I think I'll be a while." Jubilee solved his problem,  
"Get the chicken, and you and I will share. That sound ok?" Bobby agreed, and they all waited for the waitress. After they ordered, the band started to play _Opus No. One_. Jubilee began to dance in her seat, and Angelo jokingly told Bobby,   
"Either you dance with her, or take her to the bathroom. I'm not sure which one she's dancing for." Elisa grinned at Jubes, and the two pulled their "dates" to the floor. After that dance, the music changed,  
"Oh! Another fast one! You think you can handle it Bobster?" Jubilee asked, jokingly using her teenage nickname for him.  
"I can handle anything you can dish out!" And they began to whirl and twirl the the tune of the _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy._ After that their food arrived so they began to eat.  
"Oh my God! This is the best food I've ever had! Elisa, Ange, this place is amazing! We have to come here again." Bobby mm hmmed his agreement through a full mouth of food. Elisa grinned,  
"We'll make a date of it."  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee and Bobby whirled around the dance floor. This was their tenth song in a row, and people were stopping to watch, amazed that they had done ten swing songs in a row. Jubilee and Bobby laughed inside, compared to a Danger Room session with Cyke and Wolvie, this was nothing! The bandleader spoke into the mike,  
"Well folks, we're gonna change it up a little, and give you folks a chance to relax." He started the band, and the melody of Kate Smith's, I Threw A Kiss in the Ocean.  
  
You'll say its a dream,  
A lovely dream  
I say it happened   
Strange as it may seem.  
  
Jubilee looked up at Bobby and gota a sense of deja voo. _I will not let it be a replay of the wedding party!   
_  
I spoke last night to the ocean  
I spoke last night to the sea  
And from the ocean a voice came back -  
Was my bluejacket answering me.  
  
Bobby looked at Jubilee, noticing she looked nervous. He whispered to her,  
"Want to sit?"  
  
Ship Ahoy, Ship ahoy  
I can hear you sailor boy.  
  
Jubilee looked up at Bobby and shook her head. _I WILL finish this dance._

I threw a kiss in the ocean,  
It floated off on the sea  
And from the ocean,  
A kiss came back -  
Was my bluejacket answering me.  
  
Neither one looked at the other. They were too busy concentrating, Jubilee trying to stop a sprint for the bathroom, and Bobby trying to stop sweaty palms.

I threw a kiss in the ocean,  
And It floated off on the sea  
And from the ocean,  
A kiss came back -  
Was my bluejacket answering me.  
  
Jubilee looked up at Bobby, "I'm sorry. I - can't..." She took off for the bathroom. This time, however, Bobby had learned, and followed her. _Crap! The bathroom's locked._ Jubilee looked around. Bobby was coming closer. Jubilee's breath came shorter and faster, she wildly looked for an escape route. _Aha! Back door!_   
  
Ship Ahoy, Ship ahoy  
Ship ahoy sailor boy, ship ahoy.  
  
She walked as quickly as she could outside, and ended up in a ... moonlit garden.  
"Wow." Bobby's voice caused Jubilee to jump.  
"Can't you stop that!?" Jubilee hadn't meant to snap, but she wasn't about to apologize. She left and he followed her! Why would he do something like that?  
"E-Excuse me?" Jubilee's response had caught him off guard.  
"Bobby, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play with me, but I'm not sure I like it. Its too hard after..." Jubilee looked at Bobby, the tears starting to form, "Don't play games with me...please. Its...scaring me..." Bobby stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort her. Finally he decided to give her a supportive hug.  
"Jubes, I - I didn't mean anything by it."  
"That's what I was afraid of. That I'd fall in love, and you'd leave!" She started to pull away, but Bobby held her tight.   
"Jubes, I won't hurt you. Just get to know me. But not as a math teacher, and not as a buddy. If you don't like what you've found, I'll go back to being buddy Bobby...I swear." Jubilee looked up at him and shook her head.  
"It doesn't happen like that. It gets awkward. We can't have that when we serve on the same team! And I don't want to loose your friendship - its too special to me." She turned away, out of his grasp. Bobby looked at her, the moonlight falling gently across her features, and he wanted to hold her, to kiss those beautiful lips, and brush the tear off her cheek. But he held himself back,  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Jubilee looked up at him, seeing his strong arms, and realized for the first time, that she was attracted to him - she wanted to be enfolded in his embrace, but she held herself back. _ If we broke up, or got in a fight - we'd be putting the whole team in danger. It's not safe..._  
"We pretend this never happened." she held her hand out to him, "Shake?" Bobby grasped her hand, and shook it.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Bobby and Jubilee walked around in the garden, talking about the "rules" of their friendship.   
"So...dancing...is it allowed?" Bobby asked her. Jubilee smiled,  
"Only fast songs, not slow songs. They're too dangerous." The walked a little longer, when Jubilee asked a question,  
"Hugging?" Bobby grinned,  
"Only friendly, like in thanks for a gift or something. Nothing serious." They continued to talk like this, for nearly an hour. Meandering around the paths leading past ponds and rosebushes, they discussed the future of their friendship.  
* * * * * * * *  
"They've been gone a long time." Elisa smiled at Angelo. They had stopped dancing, and ordered more drinks. Angelo grinned, they're probably having a good time. Elisa smiled and slid into the booth seat with Angelo. Angelo grinned at her, while she asked,  
"Are we having a good time?" They had both had a little to drink, and it was hyping up their hormones. Angelo smiled, showing crooked teeth,  
"We could be..." He pulled Elisa close to him. She jumped a little, and he released her, "Is something wrong?" He thought quickly, _Hmm...We did have something to drink, but neither one of us is drunk, so we're not acting under influence. Madre de Dios! Relax hombre! Have fun, you've got a beautiful girl next to you, enjoy her company. _Meanwhile, Elisa had just had a similar conversation with herself, and had come to the same conclusion. She smiled at Angelo,  
"Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's beginning to go beautifully..." She leaned her head against his shoulder, but it was quickly moved, her chin fell into place in his strong hand. She realized with delight, just how soft his skin was. He whispered next to her ear,  
"You look beautiful tonight..." Then he very gently brushed his lips against hers. Elisa blinked,  
"What was that?" Angelo frowned,  
"That Chica was supposed to be a kiss." Now it was Elisa's turn to frown,  
"No, this is a kiss..." And she gently kissed his lips, causing him to kiss her again...  
* * * * * * * * *  
Jubilee and Bobby walked into the club and stared open mouthed at Angelo and Elisa kissing. Bobby turned to Jubilee,  
"What do we do?" Jubilee walked towards the couple, and knocked on the table,  
"Umm...are we ready to go?" Both Elisa and Angelo stopped, embarrassed at being caught, their mood ruined.  
"Si," Angelo replied hastily, grabbing his jacket at the same time.  
* * * * * * * * *

  
to be cont...

   [1]: http://www.members.tripod.com/cierce0/



	8. V o l a r e C h a p t e r E i g h t

New Page 1

**Volare (Chapter Eight)**  
By: Cierce 

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel. I don't own them don't sue. Elisa Nydor and Anne belong to me, but if you ask you can use them (if you really wanna^^)  
Summary: Jubilee returns to the X-Men for a reunion.  
Rated: G

_I'm guessing on the age difference thing. But hey! This is the Marvel universe! By all rights, Jean should have gone through menopause by now! So don't knock how I aged these characters. Oh yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_

* * * * * * * * *

Elisa threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She blinked as it began to blur, and a single tear trickled down her face. _Why? Why did I have to kiss him?! And after I'd had a drink! Guys are all alike, he's probably telling everyone I'm easy when I'm drunk! But I wasn't drunk! And now he'll never take me seriously again! _She buried her head on one of her pillows, and proceeded to sob the night away.  
* * * * * * * * *   
Jubilee pulled the bun out of her head letting her hair fall against her face. She stared at the reflection in the mirror, as if she was staring at an alien. _ What's going on with me? Why can't I forget that dance? Why can't I move on with my life?_ She picked up a wooden brush and proceeded to brush her ebony tresses. Then she went to the mirror and gazed over the grounds to the ocean in the distance. Jubilee sighed, not exactly sure of her own emotions.  
* * * * * * * * *   
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! God damnit how could I have been so stupid!?" Bobby paced across his room, and hit his head against the wall. He didn't care who heard him. All he know was that he had blown any chance he ever had with Jubilee.   
"Damnit!" He sat on his bed and fell backwards. Letting out a sigh, Bobby decided that perhaps, maybe this was a sign from God. He had tried twice to advance, and twice she had run off. God just didn't want them together.   
"Why God? What's so wrong about it?"  
* * * * * * * * *  
Angelo leaned against his closet doors, a small smile on his face. He was in perfect bliss. He hadn't even noticed that something was missing in his life until he had kissed Elisa. Sure he had had crushes on Monet and Paige before, but he thought he'd never actually fid the right one for him. Angelo turned off the light and fell asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Elisa was so intent in her sobbing that she failed to hear the soft knock at her door. After awhile the door opened and Rogue poked her head inside.   
"Elisa? Hon, are you all right?" Elisa lifted her head up as Rogue continued, "Me an' Remy could hear you next door." Elisa gave her a wry smile, while wiping her tear streaked face,  
"Rogue, just out of curiosity, what were you and Remy doing in your room?"  
''Never you mind Sugah." Rogue blushed. Elisa stared at Rogue, her eyes serious and threatening to spill over at any moment,  
"Were you drunk?" Rogue looked surprised,  
"No. Sugah, what --" She was interrupted by Elisa's outburst,  
"Neither was I!" Rogue didn't know what was going on, but she knew that her 'date' with Remy would have to be put on hold.  
"Sugah, Ah don't know what happened, but Ah know you, and you don't get drunk. Why don't you tell me, an' we'll try and sort this whole mess out. And so Elisa sat there, grasping her pillow like a lifeline, and poured her heart out to the woman who sat there listening sympathetically.   
* * * * * * * * *   
Jubilee was still staring o out the window when the car pulled up. She watched as its engine shut off, and driver and passenger got out. She heard the front door open and close, heard the thumps up the stairs, through the hall, and as they stopped outside her door. Then she heard the knock, which relayed everything about the caller. Living with the X-Men had taught her to distinguish knocks of different people. Storm's was distinguished, Hank's very precise, Wolvie's knock tended to be louder, while Angelo tended to jiggle the handle (usually just after he heard the shower turn off). This usually earned him a stream of words that would make a sailor blush, and speeding objects aimed at his head. Others would have decided this was a 'bad idea,' but not Angelo. He just continued to jiggle handles.   
However this knock was someone different. It held excitement and youthful energy, yet it sounded held back, almost as if the caller wasn't sure if she was awake. Jubilee smiled, sending all her mixed emotions deep inside her, and called,  
"Come in Anne." Within seconds the door had opened, and Anne had leapt onto Jubilee's bed relaying the day's adventure...  
"...An' then we stopped at Taco Bell, an' Beast said he'd try the Cheesy Gordita Crunch, and got cheese all over his fur! He was in the bathroom for about forty-five minutes. Finally he came out, and we went home. But I managed to convince him to stop for a movie, a' we ended up getting three! We got Gladiator (for the guys and whoever else wants to see all that blood and gore), Patch Adams (Hank wanted to get it *again,* honestly, he should just BUY the movie) and Singles (cause it looked like a stupid, cheesy, wannabe romantic comedy). Then we stopped and picked up Jack In the Box milkshakes (made with real ice cream!) and FINALLY managed to make it home! Oh yeah, we also had a blow out, and had to change it in the dark! That was fun, 'cept Hank kinda dropped the jack on his foot. But he's ok." Anne took a deep breath. Talking for approximately fifteen minutes without breathing was difficult, even for a teenager high on caffeine and ice cream. She continued, "So how was your day?" Jubilee smiled, masking her confused emotions, and offered what she knew Anne would accept,  
"It was ok. Not as interesting as yours, but ok. Sounds like your day was exciting." Anne sighed,  
"Yeah, but not as interesting as some of the stories Hank told me you used to tell him after you an' Logan would come back from Harry's." She sighed again, "It musta been fun being in bar brawls. I guess I'll never get to experience that. There's no way Hank would EVER take me in a bar, even if I never ordered a drink!" Jubilee laughed recalling her adventures with Wolverine.   
"The fights were exciting, and so was beating the snot out of guys, but I coulda definitely done without the bruises and headaches!" Anne smiled,  
"I guess so, but I wish I could go somewhere exciting. Car shows with Hank are ok, but nothing ever happens, 'cept occasional blowouts. But those aren't exactly life and death situations. Its not like its the Attack of the Killer Spare Tire!" Jubilee laughed.   
"Maybe I'll take you to Harry's one day, but only with Wolvie there too. It help's to have a Canuckle Head with metal bones and a healing factor on your side in a brawl. BUT, tomorrow, I'm gonna go to the lake and paint for a few hours. You can come if you want." Anne's eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly,  
"Yeah! I saw some of your paintings. They're great! Maybe you could teach me a bit?" Jubilee smiled at the teen who seemed so eager to partake in everything Jubilee did,  
"Sure kiddo, but its almost midnight, and I want to get the dawn on canvass. Time for bed!" Anne gave Jubilee a brief hug, which surprised her, Anne hadn't done that before. Smiling Jubilee went to bed, deciding the life was alright, and her decision about Bobby was the right one.  
* * * * * * * * *   
Bobby had heard Hank pull up, and waited until he was sure Hank was in his room before he went to talk. Hank was his best friend, and he was almost certain that Hank was behind some ploy to 'fix' him and Jubilee up! Once he reached his room, Bobby knocked on Hank's door.  
"Come in." Hank knew who the caller would be, it was impossible not to know. Bobby walked in and sat on the bed, watching Hank in scrutiny,  
"You planned this didn't you?"  
"Planned what?" Hank feigned innocence, "My friend, I assure you that I had no intention of planning anything when I requested Anne's presence --" Hank was cut off,  
"You told Ange to invite me an' Jubes on his date! You were trying to set us up!" Hank looked trapped, so he did the only thing he could do,  
"Twinkie?" Bobby glared,  
"Don't try to change the subject!" He took a Twinkie and unwrapped it, biting into its golden, creamy deliciousness, "You told Angelo about me an' Jubes! Actually, just about me, since Jubes already gave me the 'Lets Just Be Friends' speech, and we weren't even on a DATE!" Hank looked guilty.  
"I apologize Bobby. I know I shouldn't have interfered, but I only wished to help my best friend get together with his recent crush." Now Bobby looked guilty,  
"Its not just a crush y'know. I've kinda always had a thing for Jubes. But, she was too young. Besides, Logan would NEVER have agreed to her having a relationship with Bobby "The Living Hormone" And when she joined she was 14! I was 20! Six years is a huge difference at that age!"  
"Why did you not tell me?" Hank looked hurt. Bobby sighed,  
"I -- I couldn't. After some of the relationships I'd been in, I thought you'd laugh. 'This is just a rebound, Bobby. You don't really love a 14 year old.' Well, I put it out of my mind, but when she came back, I knew this was fate. She's perfect, beautiful, smart, creative, sarcastic, athletic, AND a fellow prankster! And now I don't stand a snowflake's chance in Hell!" Hank smiled at Bobby's metaphor. Then he sighed,  
"Perhaps something will happen Bobby, don't give up hope." He looked at the clock, "And I should be asleep, and so should you." Bobby got off Hank's bed, and grabbed another Twinkie. Then he left with a simple,  
"Night." Hank smiled as he fell asleep, knowing that Bobby had forgiven him.  
Outside Bobby ate a Twinkie, thinking. _Y'know, Hank was right. I shouldn't give up hope. There's still time to win her over with my charm. If fate brought her back, then I should do something about that. Fate want me to be with Jubes! Y'hear that God!? You're contradicting yourself! FATE WANTS US TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which means that You do too!!!  
_* * * * * * * * *  
The next morning the bird were singing, and the sun was shining. But all were not happy. Jubilee sat painting the scene she had snapped with her Polaroid -- a beautiful sunrise over crystal blue waters. There weren't but two puffy white clouds in the sky, and the trees were such a subdued green that she was afraid this was all just a lovely dream. However, Anne firmly reminded her it wasn't.   
"I'm soooo tired Jubes! Why'd ya havta wake me so," (YAWN) "early?" Jubilee smiled at the teenager who was stuffing her face with her "trail mix" which consisted of marshmallows, fruit loops, M&M's, goldfish crackers, Chex and Corn Nuts. Jubilee grimaced remembering her sugar induced hyper teenage years. She was suddenly glad that she had fled to Italy where everything was fresh -- and not freeze dried. She laughed and replied,  
"You wanted to come kiddo." Anne pouted, and popped a marshmallow in her mouth,  
"But I didn't realize it was so early!" Jubilee grinned, and decided that telling her to "shut up" -- something that others had done to her in her teenage years -- was definitely not a good idea. Instead she remembered that teenagers, no matter how smart, can only successfully concentrate on one thing at a time in the morning. Jubilee decided that it was time Anne concentrated on something other than complaining.  
"Hey Anne, why don'tcha find something to paint, and then come get me. I'm almost done here." Anne looked at her,  
"Already? I thought painting took forever. Kitty told me she posed for Colossus once, and he took hours to paint her." Jubilee laughed freely at Anne's perplexed look,  
"Anne, did Hank ever tell you about the Impressionists?" At Anne's shake she continued, "They were a group of painters who painted the essence of a scene, not every detail. That's the kind of painter I am. I paint quickly, trying to capture the scene and mood -- besides, I don't have enough patience to paint for hours on end." Anne accepted this answer, and went off to find a spot to paint. She paused by the dock, and looked over the water. The sun was shining brilliantly off the water, and caused it to shine like a million diamonds. As Jubilee walked over to Anne, she nodded her silent approval of the scene that Anne had chosen to paint,  
"Anne, why don't you come over here and get the dock and the trees along with the water and sun?" Anne skipped over to where Jubilee was and, with Jubilee's help, she set up her easel and began to paint the scene set before her.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Bobby walked into the kitchen and began throwing boxes of cereal out of the cupboard, his mind concentrating on one thing only -- food. He realized that the Oat Bran he threw behind him was considered food, but he'd be damned if he'd eat that for breakfast. No, what Bobby wanted was the sugary, sweet, light, donuts that he knew Hank kept hidden. Unfortunately, along with Bobby and Hank, Angelo knew where the donuts were hidden. _Angelo...I bet he ate my donuts -- well, technically Hank's donuts, but this is too early to be technical. Donut thief! He can't be trusted around donuts ever again! Storm his room and demand the return of the sweet, cream filled yumminess! _ Before Bobby could grab the butcher knife and head to Angelo's room, common sense took over and persuaded Bobby to check the cupboards once more for the missing donuts. _Instant potatoes -- yuck! Wait aren't those in Kentucky Fried Chicken's potatoes? Oh well, not donuts. (toss) Oat Grain with Barley Flakes -- whose are those? Who in their right mind would eat those? (toss) _ _Rutabaga Chips -- Someone seriously need to complain about the food (toss)  
_"Ow!"  
_Ow? Rutabaga chips don't talk? Do they? Wait -- that sounded like Angelo! Donut thief!!!!!! You stole all the donuts, and have come back to steal the milk! _Bobby opened the fridge and pulled the milk out, cradling it protectively. Angelo sighed.   
"Amigo, Hank has the donuts. Not me." Bobby grinned and, holding the milk, prepared to barter for a donut.  
* * * * * * * * *   
On the other side of the world a little girl celebrated her tenth birthday hiding behind the couch eating pretend cake, while her father hit her mother. He had come back from work, stopping at the bar, and was drunk. Her mother hadn't had dinner ready, and that made her father angry. She hid behind the couch, tuning out her father's shouts and her mother's sobs, hugging an old ratty bear and pretending to eat cake...  
* * * * * * * * *  
Anne had almost finished her first painting. Jubilee had taught her to pint quickly, and though Anne's hand wasn't as skilled as Jubilee's, her painting was nice. Maybe she'd get Hank to take her and buy a frame for it. _Who knows, the Professor has a birthday coming up... I bet he'd like this for his office._ Anne smiled and wiped her hand cross her forehead, the morning sun was quickly heating the world. Unfortunately, Anne had forgotten that he hand had green paint on it. _Crap. Gotta wash my face--hope this doesn't stain.  
_ Jubilee laughed as she watched Anne paint her forehead.   
"Anne, your head..." Anne grimaced as she realized what she had done. Then she grinned and noticed the tiny flecks of green and yellow and orange that freckled Jubilee's face.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Elisa awoke to the sound of a bird outside her window, and the sun shining through the curtain. She smiled as she got out of bed and dressed in jeans and a clean shirt that said, "Spoiled rotten and loving it." Then she brushed her thick dark hair and prepared to leave the safety of her room. She had talked with Rogue until three in the morning, and was feeling better about last night. Still, she wasn't in the mood to see Angelo anytime soon.   
* * * * * * * * *  
Angelo picked up the Rutabaga chips that had hit his nose, and grimaced. _Who's been writing the shopping list? Gonna hafta talk to the Prof 'bout this. _He chucked the chips far into the back recesses of the cupboard so that they might never torture the innocent souls looking for something to eat. Suddenly Angelo heard someone behind him -- they didn't make any noise, but he'd been trained under Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy, then trained with Cyclops and Wolverine -- Angelo tended to hear most things others didn't. He turned and grinned when he realized his visitor was Elisa.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Elisa groaned inwardly. On the outside she smiled weakly. All she'd wanted was something to eat -- just a small morsel of food. That's all she wanted. Instead she got an early morning visit with the last person she wanted to see. Taking a deep breath she managed to return a smile to Angelo's lopsided grin.  
"Morning..."  
"Morning Elisa." Angelo was suddenly feeling very chipper (that's a spiffy word ~Cierce). "How'd you sleep? I was so happy that I fell asleep right away." Angelo was aware he was babbling, so he shut up. Elisa gave a heartfelt smile. Rogue had told her that her fears were wrong -- Elisa mentally berated herself for doubting Angelo's feelings for her. So maybe her fears were real last night, but the morning started things anew. Besides -- who could stay mad at someone who babbled like a turkey just because he was nervous. Elisa didn't even need to use her powers to figure out her was nervous -- he was practically radiating it to the point of becoming chokingly thick in the air.  
"I slept all right. Are you going to make coffee?" Angelo suddenly became aware that he was holding coffee beans. "Umm...yeah?" He sent her a confused but loving it stare, and Elisa laughed and snatched the beans out of his hands, slid past him and proceeded to make coffee. Angelo knew from experience that he would only have a few precious moments before the aroma coming from the coffeemaker would bring in hordes of tired X-Men seeking a caffeine boost before the vigorous Danger Room work out. He took a quick breath, then, "Hey Elisa, I was wondering...if maybe...after the workout in the Danger Room if maybe you'd...like...to ....umm to...." Elisa smiled watching Angelo flounder for words. Then she suddenly felt very merciful, "Angelo, would you like to go for a walk after Cyke pounds us into the ground and Wolverine tells us in his "I'm very pissed you've been training all this time and this is all the better you can do" voice that we need to shape up?" Angelo grinned and nodded. Then the moment was ruined by a tired Betsy grabbing the coffee and pouring a glass, followed by Warren, Jean, Scott, Rogue and Gambit. Soon the kitchen was all hustle and bustle, Jean's voice rising to the top,  
"Who took my Rutabaga chips?"

  
to be cont...

_Hey all of you adoring fans! (JK) Thought I'd give you a few quick notes. I have not ditched the Bobby/Jubilee story, just gave them a break. They are still trying to figure out what exactly I have planned for them. Elisa and Angelo are well...on the way to something! Don't worry...I'm not done with them. (Evil laughter) Anne will be focused on a little more in the future ( I know some of you like her -- I'm kinda fond of her myself. Don't worry, she's here to stay) Who's the mysterious girl? That's my secret. But you haven't seen the last of her! Sorry it took so long to get this posted! Anyways, the good news -- this story's gonna be a three parter! That's right! Its a whole Trilogy! YESS!!!!!! Now, be good readers and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_If you wanta see pictures of the characters (Elisa and Anne), go to my page_ [http://www.members.tripod.com/Cierce0/][1]

_~Cierce  
_

_P.S. I'm sorry about what happened in America, and being an American, I know we'll come out on top. My prayers are with everyone who has been affected by this tragedy. GOD BLESS AMERICA! _

   [1]: http://www.members.tripod.com/Cierce0/



End file.
